


Designio

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Mucho amorsh, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: Las palabras de Armin regresan a su mente…“Tu camino está escrito, tu puesto es inminente y debes realizar tu tarea. Pero… si decides tomar lo que es tuyo, ten cuidado de perderlo por lo mismo”No, definitivamente él no perderá a Marco, nunca.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también fue escrito hace mucho también. Como todos los que he publicado xD  
> Está inspirado en un fanart donde la chica los dibujó al estilo de los Mongoles. Amé su dibujo y me inspiré en este fic. Por ello la “cultura” que aquí se desarrolla es una mezcla de las creencias de Vikingos, Mongoles y algunas otras. Es una mezcla y adaptación propia, así que no se guíen por la historia real o hechos verídicos ya que todo esto ha sido adaptado a mi historia –y mi inspiración y comodidad- Sólo gózenlo :vv  
> .  
> Este fic no ha sido beteado, así que me disculpo por los errores.

**Designio**

**I**

El viento lleva el olor del bosque hasta su nariz. La mañana es fría pero la extensa caminata ya lo hizo entrar en calor. Sus dedos acarician la tierra bajo sus pies, deslizándose sobre la huella fresca de lo que parece ser un cervatillo.

Alza la vista con lentitud, en completo silencio, para luego girarse y ver a Sasha escabullirse entre los matorrales como un felino al acecho. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Jean asiente para dar la señal de avance y, entre sus movimientos silenciosos, encuentran al animal bebiendo de una poza de agua fresca a unos metros delante.

Sasha toma una flecha con sigilo, acomodándola en el arco y tirando de la tensa cuerda mientras apunta. La flecha sale disparada y el animal cae herido contra la tierra. La sangre la moja mientras Jean se acerca con su cuchillo para dar el golpe final.

—Hoy comeremos ciervo, ¡soy tan feliz! —comenta Sasha ayudándolo a envolver el cuerpo del animal.

Jean medio sonríe, hace días están comiendo solamente verduras y algunos frutos secos, ya que la carne seca que guardaron para el invierno se acabó. Pero por fin el frío ha terminado y pueden salir a cazar con el renacimiento de los animales en primavera.

Caminan por un sendero hacia un claro que hay en el bosque, es su punto de encuentro. Pronto se les unen Eren y Marco, seguidos de Ymir que, junto a Bertholdt, cargan a otro cervatillo.

—Parece que hoy tuvimos suerte —dice Sasha con los ojos brillantes y la saliva cayendo por su mentón.

—No es suerte, es Armin y su poder de predicción —rebate Eren con una sonrisa de claro orgullo por su  _mejor amigo._ Aunque todos allí saben que son algo más. Hasta su voz lo delata, destilando tanto cariño.

—Como sea —interrumpe Jean acomodándose el cuchillo dentro del cinturón—, todos sabemos que la habilidad de Marco es mucho más impresionante.

—¡No es cierto!

Y allí comienza otra pelea por parte de Eren y Jean, que jamás se aburren de discutir y aprovechan cada oportunidad, aunque no tenga que ver con ellos, para poder escupirse palabras hirientes mientras sus puños amenazan con golpearse el uno al otro.

Marco suelta un suspiro cansado y se acerca a ellos para separarlos.

—Ya basta, chicos, tenemos que regresar pronto a la aldea, deben estar hambrientos.

En ese momento aparece Mikasa junto a Annie, con dos animales a cuestas. Ellas realmente son impresionantes, ya sea en la caza, en la lucha o incluso en los cultivos. Aunque Mikasa es pésima cocinando y Jean se estremece al recordar la ocasión en la que la dejaron a cargo del almuerzo y todos terminaron con dolor de estómago, además de que vomitaron hasta las tripas, al parecer la chica tiene cierto afán por sazonar demasiado las cosas.

Vuelven a la aldea, donde las tiendas se alzan imponentes, construidas con madera como soporte y pieles para cubrirlas, protegiéndolos del frío. Ordenadas alrededor de un camino principal, demostrando el progreso de aquella tribu.

Los residentes los reciben con gritos y abrazos. Todos en la comunidad  son muy unidos y la armonía entre ellos es lo que ha ayudado a que sobrevivan tantos años.

Armin sale de su tienda y al ver a Eren sonríe de forma especial, luego abraza a Mikasa y la felicita por su abundante cacería.

Jean se dirige al angosto río que corre a un costado de las tiendas, para lavarse las manos. La sangre tiñe el agua que pronto se dispersa y mezcla, volviendo a donde pertenece.

Mientras tanto las mujeres mayores se disponen a desollar a los animales, Jean se dirige a la tienda de Conny para revisar sus avances.

—¡Jean! —Saluda el chico cuando lo ve entrar—. ¿Qué tal te ha funcionado el cuchillo?

—Bastante bien, me asombra que alguien tan torpe e idiota como tú sea tan talentoso creando armas.

—¡Oye! Eso no es nada amable —dice Conny con el ceño fruncido, para luego darle un golpe en el hombro.

—El problema es que corta mi ropa cada vez que quiero ponerlo dentro del cinturón —le explica Jean mostrándole los múltiples tajos que hay sobre su traje de cuero, que cubre su torso con una piel oscura, sin mangas, ya que debe ser liviano, además de tener muchas correas que aprietan la pieza de ropa a su cuerpo para que sea más cómodo al cazar.

Conny observa la prenda, se lleva una mano al mentón y sigue inspeccionando el cuchillo. Desliza el dedo sobre la parte plana de la hoja para luego enderezarse y caminar hasta su mesa, donde saca filo a las piedras para crear todo tipo de objetos cortantes.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero primero comeré, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.

—Por eso te llevas tan bien con Sasha —suelta Jean con el afán de molestar a su amigo de cabeza rapada, deleitando su lado sádico con el sonrojo y los tartamudeos por parte de éste cada vez que le nombran a la chica.

Cuando salen de la tienda se van directamente al centro de la aldea, donde todos ayudan con la cocción de la carne y los preparativos de la misma para ser conservada. Jean, a pesar de ser el líder de la aldea, ayuda en esas tareas como uno más del grupo. Aunque  su puesto de cabecilla es provisorio, solo hasta que su padre vuelva de la guerra.

Sus primos Vikingos están avanzando con fuerza, a pesar de que son una civilización muy avanzada y de principios bastantes marcados, sus métodos de guerra son realmente sanguinarios, pero efectivos.

Saquean, matan y destruyen todo a su paso. Por ello, Erwin, su padre, ha ido con ellos con la excusa de ayudar a su primo, el gobernante de los Vikingos; pero realmente planea apaciguar su sed de sangre, ese afán que los terminará por destruir. Ese desenlace es más que obvio al meterse con otras civilizaciones de forma tan violenta.

Una vez que terminaron de envolver los trozos de carne en hojas y sal gruesa, para su conservación, el almuerzo pronto está listo y todos se dirigen al final de la villa, donde una larga mesa se despliega para que todos puedan ir a comer ahí si lo desean.

Sasha es la primera en sentarse sobre un cojín de piel que tienen como asiento, con un enorme trozo de carne en su plato y nadie se acerca, solo Mikasa se atreve a sentarse a su lado, escuchando los gruñidos casi animales de la chica.

El calor del Sol comienza a templar el clima que por tantos días estuvo frío, pero el techo fabricado con madera y paja los protege para comer y compartir tranquilos. Les dan las gracias a la tierra por darles de sus frutos y comienzan a comer.

Pronto aparece Marco, con sus ojos de color café refulgiendo contra la luz de sol tornándose de color miel. Jean se maravilla con la vista, para luego recibir una sonrisa en respuesta. El chico se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia su plato mientras Marco se sienta a su lado derecho, demostrando que él es de su absoluta confianza.

Desde que eran niños han estado juntos, aunque Marco no pertenece a esa casta. Erwin lo trajo de uno de sus viajes, cuando en el camino se encontró con la aldea del chico devastada por los Mongoles.

Su padre le contó a Jean que Marco estaba allí de pie, en medio de todo el fuego y las ruinas de lo que era su pueblo, llorando desconsolado. Se acercó y lo primero que el pecoso le preguntó fue por su madre. Erwin no supo qué contestar, solo le sonrío de manera amable y se lo llevó hasta su propia aldea.

Jean nunca había visto a alguien con manchas en su rostro, miles de puntitos más oscuros que su piel adornando sus pómulos. Su padre le dijo que se llamaban pecas y que era una característica muy rara, lo que terminó por encantar al chico de cabellos cenizas.

Con sus ocho años de edad, se volvieron inseparables, pero no fueron criados como hermanos, ya que una mujer imposibilitada de tener bebés, adoptó a Marco. Pero sí se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Marco era muy tímido y retraído, pero cuando comenzó a tomar confianza se volvió muy bueno en los juegos en los que participaba. Ya fueran a esconderse, correr tras una pelota de cuero y demás. El problema era cuando él y Armin hacían equipo, era obvio que su victoria estaba más que asegurada debido a sus  _dones._

Con el tiempo las cosas no cambiaron mucho, aunque los juegos se volvieron un poco más peligrosos, porque ya era un entrenamiento. Ahora cada uno era un hombre que domina sus talentos a la perfección.

 

 

Con la tarde tiñendo de naranja las tierras junto al lago, Jean busca con la mirada a Marco. Cuando lo encuentra, está sentado de cuclillas con muchas niñas jugando con su cabello corto, dejando solo un mechón al costado de su nuca, tan largo que le llega un poco más abajo del hombro, el cual ata con distintos adornos.

En ese momento son aquellas chicas las que trenzan ese mechón de cabello mientras él escucha algunas cosas y ríe de vez en cuando. Enganchan un trozo de cuero en el proceso, apretando el mechón para, finalmente, atar un colgante que consiste en una pluma de colores con mostacillas de madera enganchadas a la mitad de ésta.

Jean siempre se ha preguntado cómo se puede verse tan hermoso haciendo esas cosas, pero no pierde su aire masculino.

Se gira con un sonrisa para toparse de lleno con Eren, que le sonríe con burla.

—De verdad que eres un baboso, ¿eh? —Dice viendo a Jean fruncir el ceño—. No sé cómo Marco puede tener tan mal gusto. —Pero antes de que Jean pueda rebatirlo, Eren lo interrumpe—: Armin te está esperando, aprovecha que Hanji salió a buscar hierbas, no quiero que lo metas en problemas.

Jean suelta un bufido, él tampoco tiene intenciones de poner a Armin en aprietos, así que se gira con rapidez, no sin antes darle un puñetazo a Eren en el costado para sacarle el aire. Satisfecho, sigue su camino hasta la tienda del rubio.

El olor a hierbas aromáticas golpea contra su nariz en cuanto descubre la cortina de cuero para poder pasar. El lugar está lleno de plantas de distintos tipos, algunos amuletos extraños y atrapa sueños hechos a mano.

Armin le sonríe mientras se sienta frente a la fogata que hay dentro de la carpa, con la fuga de humo por un agujero que hay sobre la tienda.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Jean? —Pregunta Armin, como todas las veces en que Jean se escabulle a su tienda para saber qué le depara el futuro. Sólo el líder, Erwin, es el que posee ese privilegio, pero ante su ausencia, el chico aprovecha para enterarse de su destino.

Armin es uno de los mejores clarividentes de los que hay registros en su aldea, su don heredado de su abuelo se complementa con su enorme inteligencia. Su alta capacidad para leer la  _Palabra de los Muertos._ Una lectura que consiste en lanzar trozos de huesos de los antiguos videntes, sus antepasados, para poder ver las señales que ellos le traen.

El chico es incluso más especial, a veces tiene sueños muy vívidos de acontecimientos futuros, los cuales escribe con tinta de árbol sobre rocas planas.  

Es un don increíble y hasta ahora los ha ayudado mucho, como la vez que pudieron prevenir el ataque de los Mongoles a su aldea. Por eso Armin es altamente vigilado y se ha asignado a Eren como su guardián después de la muerte de su abuelo, el único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

El chico saca los trozos de huesos, altamente pulidos y limpiados, desde su caja forrada de piel. Lo sostiene entre sus manos y mira a Jean, esperando su respuesta.

—Nada en específico, ya sabes, mi futuro en general.

Una risita suave se escucha por la estancia, haciendo que el chico de cabellos castaños cenizas frunza el ceño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

—Nada, Jean —contesta Armin con voz suave y contenida, tratando de calmarlo. Pero el chico solo se siente más intrigado y lo mira con insistencia, hasta que el rubio no lo soporta más—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Recordé que la única cosa específica que me has preguntado en todos estos años fue…

—Ya está, ya lo recordé, dejémoslo así.

Armin asiente con otra sonrisa adornando sus finos labios.

Los recuerdos llegan hasta su mente, hace dos años, Jean llegó hasta su tienda para preguntar, por primera vez, algo diferente, algo en específico, y eso fue: “¿Yo… yo le podría gustar a Marco?” El problema es que Armin no puede saber lo que piensa o siente la gente, su don solo se familiariza con acontecimientos, acciones, nada más. Pudo haber corregido a Jean y decirle que preguntara si alguna vez  _estaría_ con él. Pero decidió guardar silencio, algo dentro de él le dijo que no forzara las cosas y simplemente le dijo que no podía saberlo.

Mueve ambas manos, con los trozos de huesos entre éstas. Cierra los ojos, recitando las palabras para llamar a los espíritus de sus antepasados, los que guían su destino y velan por la supervivencia de su aldea.

Las abre y los huesos repiquetean sobre la dura superficie de piedra a un lado de la fogata. Sus ojos azules se pierden sobre las figuras, demostrando su concentración. Jean siempre se ha preguntado cómo es que se puede “leer” algo allí, no ve concordancia alguna entre las piezas.

Después de un rato de profundo silencio, Armin alza la vista y lo analiza un rato a él.

Jean quiere preguntar, pero hace bastante aprendió que Armin es un experto y que no debe interrumpirlo luego de lanzar los huesos, no hasta que él mismo hable.

—Dice: “ _tu camino está escrito, tu puesto está decidido y debes realizar tu tarea. Pero… si decides tomar lo que es tuyo, la pérdida será inminente”_

Armin vuelve su vista a los huesos, parece leerlo una y otra vez, para luego tomarlos y guardarlos ante la atenta mirada de Jean.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Pregunta Jean sin entender nada de sus palabras.

—No lo sé con exactitud, es la primera vez que te sale algo tan contradictorio y… oscuro—contesta Armin con la intriga latente en su mirada—. Puede referirse a tu rol como líder, todos sabemos que tienes el talento innato de tu padre, así que es más que obvio que serás el que esté a cargo de la aldea de manera definitiva. Lo que no entiendo —prosigue el chico levantándose para guardar la caja—, es a qué se refiere con “tomar lo que es tuyo”.

Jean compone una mueca, siente que su cerebro va a fundirse y lo que más le preocupa es que sea Armin quién no comprenda ese mensaje, siempre lo hace y se lo explica, lo interpreta, pero esta vez perece muy contrariado con sus pensamientos.

Cuando el blondo se gira, dos colgantes cuelgan entre su dedos, con una piedra de color rojo y tintes amarillos partida por la mitad para ser dividida entre ambos collares.

—Toma, es para protección —explica Armin entregándole ambos amuletos—. Dale uno a Marco, sabemos que lo que te afecta, también puede afectarlo a él.

Jean asiente, inquieto, quizás no fue tan buena idea satisfacer su caprichosa curiosidad.

—Gracias, Armin.

—No hay problema. Si me doy cuenta de algo más, te avisaré.

El chico se levanta para salir de la tienda con sigilo, guardándose un amuleto en la bolsa que cuelga de su cinturón, para luego colocarse el otro y esconderlo bajo su ropa.

 

 

Al terminar con las tareas diarias, la aldea se prepara para ir a dormir. Algunos se sientan alrededor del fuego para calentarse mientras cuentan historias de sus dioses, experiencias y guerras antiguas.

Jean se despide de sus amigos, todos le sonríen alzando la mano para dar las buenas noches. Caminando a su tienda, su mano se posa en el hombro de Marco, que asiente sin decir nada mientras Jean reanuda su andar.

Dentro de su carpa, se quita el abrigo de piel para dejarlo sobre el banquillo que descansa en una esquina mientras se masajea el cuello sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos. De pronto, siente ruidos en la parte trasera de la carpa y de una esquina aparece Marco quitando un trozo de tela para entrar de manera furtiva.

Jean sonríe al verlo, sus ojos se encuentran y la chispa se enciende con fuerza. El calor recorre su cuerpo cuando Marco lo mira de manera intensa, comenzando a desatar la correa  de su cintura, para luego quitar la larga piel que lo cubre, terminando en punta hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Su piel queda al descubierto y Jean no soporta seguir quieto a pesar de que verlo desvestirse le resulta de lo más erótico.

Con la impaciencia que lo caracteriza, el chico de cabellos castaños ceniza lo toma por la cintura y lo golpea contra su cuerpo, mordisqueando los labios de Marco, que solo se aferra a su hombros deleitándose con su inquietud.

—Seis malditos días —suelta Jean tironeando del pantalón del azabache para poder desatar las cuerdas que lo sujetan a sus caderas—. No hallaba la hora en que terminaras ese maldito ritual.

Hace seis días que Marco tuvo que estar desde el atardecer dentro de su carpa para conectar con los antiguos espíritus. Horas de meditación junto a Armin para fortalecer su don. No podía salir de su tienda hasta el día siguiente.

—Ah —suspira Marco, sintiendo esa caliente boca deslizarse por su pecho—. Te extrañé tanto…

Se gana un mordisco por respuesta, aunque Marco parece muy tímido, en realidad es bastante directo en eso de expresar sus sentimientos, no así Jean, que aunque todo lo vomita, le cuesta mucho decir aquellas palabras, según él, “atacantes”.

Una risita reverbera por los labios de Jean, proveniente del azabache, que se aleja lo justo para desenganchar las correar de su traje de piel y quitársela entre jadeos fuertes. Jean lo arroja contra la cama de paja, recubierta con pieles extremadamente suaves. Los ojos de Marco siguen en los suyos mientras se relame los labios.

Jean desata el nudo de la cuerda de cuero que sujeta sus botas extremadamente peludas, las quita y sigue con su pantalón. El azabache jadea ante su desnudez, sintiendo el frío del ambiente contrastar con su piel caliente. Ansía ser tocado por él.

Jean se muerde los labios mientras acaricia esos muslos suaves, subiendo la mano hasta sus oblicuos salpicados de pecas. Las besa, realmente le encantan todos y cada uno de esos puntitos sobre su piel.

No pierde tiempo tomando el miembro a medio despertar de su amante y comienza a masajearlo con suavidad, besando el interior de sus muslos, dejando marcas con cada chupón que genera sus labios.

Pronto los suspiros inundan aquella tienda, que con el bullicio de los que ríen afuera no se notan, además Jean posee el privilegio de dormir bastante alejado de los demás. Así que no se contiene.

—Oh, Marco, ya estás duro —suelta Jean con su boca cerca de aquel duro falo, terminando por llevárselo a la boca e impidiendo cualquier respuesta por parte del contrario.

Marco se arquea sintiendo la humedad en su pene, como esa caliente cavidad lo apresa con fuerza. Sus dedos se resbalan por la suave piel que cubre la cama mientras se retuerce con cada succión de Jean.

Su rostro sube y baja con maestría, apretando su longitud, rozando los dientes de vez en cuando. El chico alza sus dorados ojos hacia Marco, que se arquea ante el placer y esos jadeos contenidos le encantan. La lengua de Jean se desliza bajo la ingle, jugando con la punta de vez en cuando.

—Mn. —Marco se muerde los labios con fuerza, abriendo las piernas de manera instintiva para facilitar aquella felación.

Jean se siente ansioso, no sabe con exactitud qué es exactamente eso que tiene Marco que lo vuelve loco, lo hace delirar y desearlo a cada segundo y en todo aspecto.

—Me… ¡me corro! —Exclama el pecoso sintiendo sus piernas temblar—. ¡Jean!

El espeso líquido sale entre jadeos de Marco y Jean alza la vista para ver el cuerpo húmedo del moreno, bañado en sudor, su boca hinchada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración desbocada, y todo en la escena le parece muy sensual.

Abre la boca y deja caer el líquido viscoso sobre sus dedos, guiándolos hacia la entrada de Marco.

—Ahora te sentirás mucho mejor. —La voz de Jean, con ese tinte ronco, lo hace estremecer.  

Marco se alza apoyándose sobre sus codos, sintiendo la pluma que cuelga de su cabello rozar su mejilla.

Dos dedos de Jean, largos y esbeltos, comienzan a juguetear en aquel lugar. Siempre es incómodo al principio, pero con el tiempo se va sintiendo muy bien. Cuando el azabache logra relajarse, le facilita la tarea a Jean, que introduce un tercer dedo, moviéndolos dentro y fuera, para luego hurgar en su interior.

—¡Ah! —Gime Marco dejándose caer sobre la cama con un estremecimiento que lo hace retorcerse.

Jean conoce su cuerpo de memoria, su tacto es tan familiar como su aroma, y siempre se siente bien, increíble.

Sigue moviendo sus dedos para dilatarlo, quitando el tercero y haciendo tijeras, al tiempo que la otra mano lo masturba con delicadeza, tratando de aumentar el placer, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que se corra.

El aroma de Marco lo aturde, a hombre y bosque, con ese toque a cuero propio de las vestimentas.

Desde que lo conoció que todo de él le ha fascinado, esas pecas, ese tono de piel su manera de sonreír y hablar. Todo.

Sintiendo su propio placer tensando su miembro, Jean desliza hacia abajo su pantalón de cuero, liberándolo al fin. Alza las piernas de Marco para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, se inclina y lo penetra de una sola vez. El calor lo apresa, tan intenso que debe detenerse un momento para respirar.

—Maldita sea, Jean, muévete ya —pide Marco con voz jadeante, mas autoritaria de lo que el castaño ceniza hubiese escuchado alguna vez.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes con una media sonrisa, se inclina aún más, logrando que las rodillas de Marco choquen contra su propio pecho mientras unen sus labios en un beso profundo.

Comienza a moverse, echando sus caderas hacia atrás y luego hacia delante con fuerza, sacando su pene de manera lenta para luego entrar con rapidez.

Los gemidos del azabache mueren contra su boca, la saliva escurre por su mentón y pronto Jean no puede contener los propios.

—Carajo —jadea Jean al sentir aquella estrechez caliente aprisionarlo con insistencia.

Marco tiembla apretando los dedos de sus pies, aferrándose a los brazos de su amante para arañarlos con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre calentar la punta de sus dedos.

Jean disminuye la velocidad, dejándolo dentro y así se inclina sobre su cuerpo, liberando las piernas del azabache. Besa su clavícula, mordiendo sobre el hueso con aire coqueto.

El tacto suave de esa boca deslizándose sobre su piel morena lo hace recordar todo lo que han pasado juntos. Jean siempre ha sido arisco, demasiado directo y algo burlón, por eso ha tenido roces constantes con la mayoría de su entorno. Pero por alguna razón con Marco nunca ha sido así, siempre ha sido atento, a su manera, pero se preocupa por él. El pecoso no se dio cuenta cuando ya lo buscaba instintivamente, como si fueran uno, un complemento del otro.

Con el deseo avivado, Marco empuja a Jean dejándolo acostado sobre la suave piel. Gatea sobre él hasta sentarse a horcajadas, haciendo que sus húmedos miembros se rocen.

—Parece que la abstinencia también surte efecto en ti —suelta Jean con una sonrisa socarrona, deleitándose con el vaivén de esas caderas sobre él.

—Y a ti te hace decir más estupideces de lo normal. —Jean abre la boca para protestar, pero es cuando Marco captura su mentón con la mano, instándolo a abrir la boca para luego meter su lengua, frotándose con la contraria de manera insinuante.

Jean alza las manos para apoderarse de su rostro, pero Marco se aleja al instante, mirándolo desde arriba con aire de superioridad, para luego tomar ese duro miembro y acomodarlo debajo se sí. Se deja caer con fuerza, soltando un quejido que pronto es reemplazado por un jadeo dulce cuando espolea justo en su punto.

Siente el cuero frío del pantalón de Jean contra sus muslos, cuando se alza y se deja caer. Jean ni siquiera se quitó la prenda y saber que eran las ansias por él, lo excitan aún más.

Como también ver esa piel marcada por cicatrices de entrenamiento, de sus múltiples cacerías y se siente el relieve contra sus palmas.

Con cada movimiento Jean frunce el ceño abriendo la boca para jadear. Le encanta esa parte de Marco, cuando es dominante en el sexo y solo le queda dejarse llevar por él, por su cuerpo.

El sonido hueco que produce su piel al chocar contra la propia lo excita, inundando sus oídos.

No pasa mucho hasta que Jean pierde el control, se sienta apresando el trasero de Marco para ayudarlo con el vaivén de sus caderas. Su boca se pega en su pecho, donde más pecas adornan su piel.

Siente su propio temblor característico del orgasmo y por los gemidos que suelta el azabache, sabe que también le queda poco, aún aferrado a sus caderas lo deja llevar su ritmo hasta alcanzar el clímax. Sintiendo como se estremece, él mismo acaba entre un fuerte abrazo por parte de Marco.

Ambos tiemblan entre los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, sintiéndose y saboreándose. Jean alza las manos acariciando sus costados, besando la piel pecosa de sus hombros, inspirando con fuerza.

Cuando se acomodan sobre la cama, Jean toma una pipa que le trajo su padre de uno de sus viajes, regalo de sus primos Vikingos, conseguida en una de sus tantas expediciones de conquista; y la enciende aspirando el humo que se detiene en su garganta, para luego liberarlo.

Marco, aún desnudo sobre la cama y acostado boca abajo, lo observa. Con ese cabello que es más claro arriba y oscuro a los lados, donde también es más corto; está desordenado. Su rostro relajado parece fresco mientras se apoya sobre las almohadas de piel, alzando la rodilla para apoyar la mano que sostiene la pipa.

Se ve tan sexy que Marco sonríe alzando el rostro para verlo mejor.

—Oye —lo llama el pecoso ganándose la atención de Jean—. ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta el chico refiriéndose al colgante de su cuello, el cual con toda la acción del momento no había notado antes.

—Ah. Me lo dio Armin para protección, espera…

Jean se levanta con rapidez y encuentra el cinturón entre la ropa tirada, sacando la otra mitad del colgante que le entregó el rubio vidente esa mañana. Cuando vuelve a la cama se lo entrega a Marco, que lo mira con curiosidad.

—Ése es para ti.

—¿Eso quiere decir que de nuevo te escabulliste a la tienda de Armin? —Pregunta Marco frunciendo el ceño—. Si te descubren lo meterás en problemas, Jean.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Bufa Jean, realmente no es esa su intención, solo tiene curiosidad—. Aunque me preocupa que esta vez lo que predijo no fue claro, incluso para él. —Al ver la mirada de intriga de Marco, le da una calada a la pipa para soltar el humo—. “ _Tu camino está escrito, tu puesto es inminente y debes realizar tu tarea. Pero… si decides tomar lo que es tuyo, ten cuidado de perderlo por lo mismo”._ Eso decía, y ni puta idea de qué significa.

Jean frunce el ceño sintiendo de nuevo la frustración, quizás no debió haber ido, así no estaría tan preocupado por algo que quizás sea innecesario.

Le da la última calada a la pipa antes de que el tabaco se consuma por completo.

Marco se coloca el colgante mientras Jean se sienta en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas y el pantalón.

El azabache se acerca acariciando su ancha espalda, producto del entrenamiento al que ha sido sometido desde pequeño. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan sobre los músculos que se mueven cuando Jean voltea el rostro, justo cuando el moreno deposita un beso sobre su omóplato.

—¿Vamos por el segundo round? —Pregunta Jean con una sonrisa coqueta, al tiempo que el chico deposita otro beso sobre su piel.

—Nada de eso, campeón, mañana tenemos cosas por hacer.

Jean suelta una risita divertida para luego girarse hacia Marco, que lo mira alzando una ceja.

—Hablando de mañana… —comienza a hablar Jean—, ¿será mejor ir de pesca o comenzar a cultivar?

Marco sonríe al oír sus palabras y sus ojos pronto se tornan dorados, brillantes, una luz sobrenatural y mágica.

El chico de cabellos ceniza lo mira fijamente, cada vez que el pecoso hace uso de su poder, sus ojos cambian de color, haciéndolo ver casi como un dios. Entonces viene ese leve trance, hasta que el moreno pestañea volviendo en sí.

—Pesca. Mañana es el día perfecto para pescar —contesta el chico al fin.

El don de Marco consiste en predecir las opciones acertadas, dependiendo de la pregunta, él siempre tendrá la respuesta correcta, como un oráculo. Por ello Marco es el consejero personal de Jean, que siempre le consulta todo.

Cuándo comenzar la cosecha, si ganará la pelea, si la otra persona está mintiendo. Porque esa es la condición, debe ser una pregunta cerrada.

El abuelo de Armin dijo que posee ese don al ser descendiente de  _Frigg,_  diosa del cielo, por ello su tribu fue marcada con aquellas pecas, y vidente.

La desventaja de ese don es que solo puede ser usado por una persona, el primero en descubrir su habilidad, y ese fue Jean.

Él y Marco estaban jugando en el centro del bosque y debían robar la cola de zorro perteneciente al equipo de Eren. Habían encontrado la cola, el problema es que estaba todo tan silencioso que Jean tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que antes de salir de su escondite, se giró hacia Marco y le preguntó si era buena idea salir en ese instante. Una pregunta ingenua, pero fue el que gatilló aquel poder.

Esa fue la primera vez que el don del moreno se manifestó, sus ojos cambiaron, brillando en un dorado increíble, y le respondió que debía esperar. Para cuando Marco volvió en sí, Jean le dijo lo que había pasado y volvieron a la aldea un poco asustados.

Desde entonces el abuelo de Armin lo ayudó a entrenar y mejorar ese poder. Fue ahí que terminaron descubriendo que solo podía ser usado por Jean, su  _“descubridor”._

Varias villas han oído el rumor de ese extraño poder de  _“consejo”,_ pero saber que solo puede ser usado por una sola persona es lo que los ha mantenido a raya. Aunque varias veces intentaron llevárselo cuando era más pequeño, al igual que a Armin.

—Gracias, Marco —susurra Jean con una sonrisa.

El moreno se acomoda sobre la cama al tiempo que Jean se acuesta a su lado cubriéndolos con una frazada de gruesa lana tejida. Le da un beso en la frente a lo que el pecoso sonríe alzando el rostro para frotar su nariz con la contraria.

Con un abrazo ambos se entregan al sueño, sin saber preocuparse por nada más.

 

 

Con el calor matutino que ya se apodera del ambiente, el grupo de jóvenes sale de entre los árboles para acercarse al río de poca profundidad, armados con largas lanzas con puntas de piedra. Pero el agua sigue siendo fría por el reciente deshielo y la tenue salida del sol, así que no se quitan las botas de grueso cuero, deteniéndose en la orilla.

—Como siempre, yo sacaré más peces —dice Eren mirando a Jean con una sonrisa socarrona, para luego meterse al agua, apretando los dientes para evitar el castañeo.

—Cuida que  _eso_  no se te enfríe —le comenta Jean con una sonrisa, apuntando su entrepierna con el mentón—. Ya es lo bastante pequeño como para que ahora se te caiga.

Eren le levanta el dedo de en medio, para seguir caminando contra la corriente, parándose de lado para evitar que ésta lo haga perder el equilibrio.

El agua cristalina corre por el lugar, aún no hay osos alrededor, quizás sea porque la aldea está cerca. La última vez que vieron a uno, Sasha lo cazó junto a Mikasa. La piel fue repartida para ambas, que terminaron haciéndose botas y abrigos.

Pronto se les unen Connie, Marco y Thomas, que caminando por el agua no tienen miedo de ocultar el castañeo de sus dientes.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto sí que está frio —se queja Thomas frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero, para recibir carcajadas en respuesta.

Con el sol iluminando desde el horizonte, los chicos aprovechan que el reflejo aún no es alto, para poder ver las sombras de los hambrientos peces al nadar. Las lanzas rasgan el agua al ser lanzadas, atrapando a los peces que se sacuden al ser sacados. Pronto llenan una bolsa completa.

Salen del agua cerca del medio día, el sol en lo alto calienta tanto que el calor pronto hace a los chicos sudar, a pesar de que sus pies estuvieron bastante tiempo sumergidos.

Sentados sobre enormes rocas, comienzan a desollar los peces, abriendo y quitando las tripas, para lazárselas a las aves. Llenan varias bolsas de piel con lo suficiente para alimentar a la aldea ese día.

Jean alza la mirada, Marco termina de amarrar la bolsa con el rostro salpicado con gotitas de agua que brillan a la luz, sus ojos se ven aún más cafés, más líquidos.  Pronto, esos mismos ojos se topan con los suyos, adornados de una leve expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Marco con una sonrisa y los pómulos comenzando a enrojecer.

Pero el chico de cabellos ceniza solo sacude la cabeza, desviando la mirada igual de avergonzado al ser atrapado mirándolo embelesado.

Caminando por la orilla del río, se topan con una posa un poco más profunda, donde la corriente se ve interrumpida por rocas, haciéndola más suave. Las piedras de miles de colores se pueden ver desde el fondo.

Eren se detiene, soltando la bolsa que carga y subiéndose a una roca mientras se desata el cinturón de cuero, abriendo su chaqueta de piel y dejándola caer sobre la dura superficie.

—Hey, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Vamos, Thomas, no seas aguafiestas —dice Eren quitándose las botas, seguido de su pantalón de cuero—. Todo porque aguanto más tiempo bajo el agua que ustedes.

—Eso es porque no has competido contra mí.

Ahí está.

Marco mira a Jean, notando esa mirada reluciente al sentir el desafío corriendo por su cuerpo. Un suspiro de cansancio se escapa de sus labios, esos dos realmente no tienen remedio, ¿cuántas competencias tienen que hacer para poder detenerse? Todos creen que ya hasta buscan excusas.

La ropa de Jean también es olvidada al pie de la roca mientras se acerca a Eren con el aura desafiante que parece hacer corte entre sus cuerpos.

—Nosotros nos adelantaremos —dice Marco alzando la mano para despedirse y tomar la mochila de Jean, mientras Connie toma la de Eren.

Pero los chicos los ignoran, alzando las manos para darse impulso con las piernas y caer en un piquero limpio dentro de la cristalina agua, que si bien no está tan fría como en la mañana, los hace tiritar de todos modos.

Jean sale a la superficie agitando su cabello al respirar, pero no ve a Eren, hasta que siente el tirón de su tobillo desde la profundidades. Con una sonrisa, el castaño sale a la superficie moviendo los brazos para mantenerse a flote.

—¿Estás listo? —Dice Eren tomando aire para sumergirse al mismo tiempo que lo hace Jean, viendo quién es el que más aguanta la respiración bajo el agua.

Todos se preguntan a veces si Jean realmente será un líder maduro.

Después de alrededor de ocho intentos, dos desempates y tres sin contar; los chicos deciden que ya es hora de volver, pero más que nada por el mareo que los obliga, su sentimiento de competencia no los abandonaría si no fuera algo inevitable.  

Cuando sus pies tocan la orilla, sintiendo las piedrecillas en sus plantas, los ojos verdes del castaño no encuentran sus prendas, solo dos pares de botas perfectamente ordenadas a un lado de la roca de donde saltaron.

Jean se detiene a su lado, jadeando por el juego de respiración. Quiere decir algo, pero al seguir la mirada de Eren se da cuenta de lo que sucede.

—¡Con un demonio! —Exclama Jean llevándose la mano a la frente.

 

 

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol ya se aproxima al poniente y el aroma a pescado frito inunda el aire arrastrándolo alrededor de la aldea.

El trote de caballos se oye alrededor, llamando la atención de los residentes, que se giran para ver a Erwin en la entrada, seguido de Levi, su compañero de batallas. Los demás hombres se le acercan desde atrás, viendo a sus respectivas familias ir a recibirlos.

Erwin desmonta viendo a Petra, una de las mujeres a cargo del cuidado de los niños y su esposa, acercarse a él. Un beso en los labios y un abrazo fuerte, demostrando el amor y las ansias por volver a verse.

Cuando Hanji se acerca para abrazar a Levi, este no le responde, solo deja que la mujer, más alta que él, lo envuelva entre sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo su aroma, el aroma del hogar.

—Y dime Levi —dice la mujer alejándose unos centímetros—. ¿Qué me trajiste esta vez?

—Mujer, ¡¿acaso crees que vamos de paseo?!

Ella lo mira ante la expresión incrédula de su esposo.

—Pero de todos modos me traes cosas, ¿no?

Levi rueda los ojos, no sabiendo si estar feliz por volver a verla o queriendo volver al campo de batalla.

El brazo de Erwin cae en su hombro y un resoplido sale de los labios del más bajo, que lee en su expresión “sonríe, ella te ama y sé que estás feliz de volver a verla” con ello, Levi se remueve quitando el brazo de aquel lugar. Está más enojado.

—¿Y mi hijo?

—Por allá —señala Connie con una sonrisa de la más pura burla, apuntando con el pulgar hacia el lugar donde Jean y Eren intentan escabullirse para que nadie los vea.

El rubio posa sus ojos celestes en su hijo que viste solo las botas de piel y camina desnudo por la parte de atrás de las tiendas.

—Pero qué recibimiento, hijo mío —exclama Erwin largándose a reír, mientras ambos chicos se ponen rojos hasta las orejas, llevándose las manos a su partes más nobles.

Las risas resuenan por el lugar y Petra, sacudiendo la cabeza pero riendo igual, les lleva un par de mantas para que se cubran.

—Jean —habla la mujer con voz suave—. Siempre decides hacer locuras cuando tu padre llega, ya es una cábala.

—Lo siento, Petra —se disculpa el chico entre dientes.

Se cubre con la manta para irse a la tienda y vestirse. Al llegar ve la ropa que llevaba puesta es mañana estirada sobre la cama. Bufa.

Se quita las botas para ponerse el pantalón y luego dobla la manta para devolvérsela a Petra. Con esa amabilidad que despide, es obvio que su padre cayera ante sus encantos. Una mujer muy capaz, talentosa y de corazón bondadoso.

Unos meses antes de que Marco llegara a la aldea, la madre de Jean había muerto de una enfermedad extraña, la misma que mató a los padres de Armin. A seis años de eso, el chico estaba muy feliz de que el solitario de su padre pudiera volver a enamorarse. Porque no le gustaba verlo así, esa mirada nostálgica cuando lo veía a los ojos, los mismos de su madre.

Aún lo hace, pero ahora parece ser con menos dolor.

Al salir de la tienda se acerca a su padre, que conversa con el abuelo de Armin cerca de la fogata principal.

—Me alegra ver que has hecho un excelente trabajo, Jean —lo felicita Erwin pasando su brazo por sus hombros con la mirada cargada de orgullo—. No esperaba menos de ti.

—Pareces estar muy bien.

—Sí, al menos esta vez no tuvimos que “apoyarlos” en una batalla, solo los acompañamos en viajes para ver sus conquistas. Los Vikingos realmente están ganando mucho terreno.

—Bueno, pero no regresaron para hablar de sus aventuras de inmediato, las guardaremos para el gran banquete de bienvenida —los interrumpe Hanji con entusiasmo.

Con la luz de las fogatas y las antorchas, Erwin ríe viendo a los más jóvenes danzar al ritmo de la música que tocan los mayores. Se mueven felices, con pasos  rítmicos que cambian con cada acorde y los aplausos acompañan la música.

Con la luna plateada en lo alto, Erwin decide ir a la carpa de su hijo, que se prepara para dormir. Cuando el chico se gira, ve a Erwin sentarse en la cama con el semblante pensativo.

—Jean, déjame felicitarte por el excelente trabajo como líder que has hecho. Es lo menos que esperaba de mi hijo.

El chico sonríe triunfante, sabe perfectamente que no ha sido fácil poder satisfacer las expectativas de su padre. Un hombre fuerte, inteligente y muy capaz, que ha liderado a la tribu por más de veinte años, después de que su abuelo muriera. Por ello siempre se ha esforzado, entrena más que los demás y agradece ese talento natural como líder que posee.

—Pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

—Padre, recién llegas y ya quieres sermonearme —contesta Jean reconociendo aquel tono tenso de voz.

—Sabes que estamos en un período muy complicado y me preocupa que no haya otro heredero del liderazgo además de ti —dice Erwin mirado cada reacción por parte de su hijo—. Lo que quiero decir es que debes casarte pronto.

—Lo hablamos antes de que te fueras, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

—Es por Marco, ¿no?

Los ojos dorados del chico se posan en aquel hombre. Erwin sabe que ha dado en el blanco, además de conocer a su hijo, él es un líder con un sexto sentido muy agudo.

Pero ver tantas masacres durante sus viajes lo está haciendo impacientarse. Jean ya tiene diecinueve años, debería estar casado y pensar en tener hijos. Lo cual aseguraría tanto su descendencia como su solidez como líder. Porque no es sólo un derecho de descendencia, es un puesto que se debe conservar y él tiene que demostrar que es lo suficientemente maduro.

Al parecer su hijo no tiene intenciones de consolidar nada. Ha querido dejar pasar el tiempo para ver si Jean toma la iniciativa por sí solo, pero el chico no entenderá a menos que presione.

—Sabes que no tenemos ningún problema con las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, como otras tribus —comienza a decir Erwin, tratando de hacerle ver lo flexibles que son ellos como sociedad—. Pero tú no eres alguien que posea el lujo que conservar una pareja así. Como futuro líder tienes privilegios y con ello responsabilidades que debes cumplir. Una de ellas es darles estabilidad a tu pueblo y a tu familia. Necesitas darme un nieto, conservar nuestra descendencia como casta, no puedes hacer eso con Marco como pareja y lo sabes.

Jean sabe eso, lo sabe perfectamente. Y no le importa.

Él está enamorado de Marco y no quiere separarse de él. Pero también está muy consciente de sus responsabilidades. Le preocupa el asunto, pero con cada noche de desvelo, cuando ha intentado imaginarse su término de relación con Marco, apenas puede soportarlo y desiste de esa opción.

—Lo siento padre, pero estoy enamorado de él.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor que provoca un sentimiento de ira en Jean, porque es de sus sentimientos de lo que están hablando.

—Pensé que sería solo un capricho, como muchos de los que ha habido en esta aldea, pero al parecer estás muy unido a él.

—¡No es un capricho y lo sabes! —Exclama Jean con la ira reluciendo en sus ojos.

Es la primera vez que Jean se lo dice de frente a su padre. Porque el asunto de su relación con Marco es sabida, pero nunca hablada. Ambos hacían como si nada pasase, al fin y al cabo, su padre también había tenido un amorío con un chico llamado Mike cuando era joven, pero el hombre había muerto en una batalla a la que acudieron juntos. Si Erwin se había enamorado de otro hombre, entonces ¿por qué no entendía sus sentimientos por el pecoso?

—Solo piénsalo Jean, tú debes asegurar tu descendencia y Marco también, ¿crees que es justo que un don como ese se pierda? Él también debe encontrar una esposa y preservar su linaje.

Un estremecimiento recorre al chico de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso Marco también tendrá que casarse? Por supuesto, él posee un don que no se puede perder. Pero Jean no dará su brazo a torcer a menos que lo oiga de boca de Marco.

—No lo haré, lo siento, prefiero no heredar el liderazgo.

La mirada de Erwin se vuelve filosa, incluso más calculadora que de costumbre. Jean traga con fuerza, él jamás ha desobedecido a su padre. A pesar de eso, esta vez se trata de su amor por Marco, no se lo tomará a la ligera.

—Te dejaré quedarte con Marco con una condición —dice Erwin ganándose toda la atención por parte de su hijo—. Embarazarás a Mikasa y al momento de dar a luz, ella lo hará sentada sobre el regazo de Marco.

Jean abre mucho los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Porque cuando una mujer da a luz a su hijo en las piernas de otra, el bebé pasa a ser de ella. Es un ritual de entrega, que les da a las mujeres que no pueden tener hijos la posibilidad de ser madres. Ese ritual haría que ese bebé fuera de Marco.

Pero… ¿cómo su padre le pedía aquello? ¿Qué embarazara a una mujer y que ella se lo entregara a otro? Ese hijo no sería de la carne de Marco, entonces, ¿cuál sería el punto? Definitivamente está muy confundido, su mente no puede procesar aquello y solo preguntas vienen a él. No puede imaginar aquello, simplemente no puede.

—Solo tendrás que acostarte con ella hasta saber que está en cinta, después puedes casarte con Marco y criar al bebé, juntos. Suena bien, ¿no? —Dice Erwin con voz suave pero aquellas palabras tienen una orden implícita que Jean capta tragando con fuerza—. Estoy siendo flexible porque eres mi hijo y no dejaré que tu talento como líder sea desperdiciado. Pero si te niegas, entonces Marco será comprometido mañana mismo y su relación estará prohibida, limitándose solo a los momentos donde necesites de su asesoría consejera. Dudo que quieras eso, además Marco no se negará cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Está entre la espada y la pared. Jean debe pensar aquello con detenimiento, pero imaginar a Marco lejos de él despierta su lado egoísta, ese que le teme al dolor.

Sabía que algo así tarde o temprano pasaría, simplemente se dejó estar. Ahí está el momento en el que necesita pensar rápido.

—Tengo que hablar con él primero.

Es todo lo que el chico dice, se gira y sale de la tienda rumbo a la de Marco.

Erwin sonríe. Conoce muy bien al pecoso, sabe que tiene un alto sentido de la responsabilidad y se aprovechará de eso, por el bien de su aldea. La respuesta ya está decidida, así que ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí.

Con la ira y nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas, Jean llega hasta la carpa de Marco y no le importa que todos lo vean entrar. Marco se gira con un sobresalto, su torso desnudo le dice que se está cambiando para dormir.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Marco frunce el ceño ante la expresión en el rostro que tiene el chico frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, Jean?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Marco tiene un muy mal presentimiento, un burbujeo incómodo que se extiende por su vientre hasta atorarse en su garganta. No es tonto, sabe que Erwin fue a la tienda de su hijo justo antes de que él llegara a la propia. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con su relación? Hasta ese momento nunca habían dicho nada.

Las hipótesis se arman en su cabeza y solo puede mantenerse callado para no desesperar aún más a Jean, que se sienta sobre la cama, cubierta por suave piel de lobo, regalo del mismo Jean por su cumpleaños pasado.

Jean apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mira el suelo sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar. Decide solo soltarlo, como es su costumbre.

—Mi padre quiere que me case con Mikasa.

Sus ojos se abren abruptamente, Marco pestañea varias veces ante esas palabras. Debió ver venir algo así, Mikasa es una de las mujeres más fuertes de la aldea, ese momento era inminente. Entonces, ¿por qué no se siente para nada preparado?

—Me negué, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo —dice Jean alzando sus ojos, topándose con los de Marco, que refulgen entre los sentimientos que se arremolinan en su pecho.

—Jean…

—No me vengas con esa mierda de que es lo que debo hacer —le advierte apretando la mandíbula—. Me vale, porque no renunciaré a ti.

Marco se levanta de golpe, llevándose una mano al rostro. Le da la espalda a Jean, que lo observa atento. No puede creer que esas palabras lo hayan emocionado tanto, sí, está enamorado de Jean. Pero ese amor no debe interponerse con su destino, el cual es guiar a la aldea hacia un buen futuro.

Se gira, el rostro del castaño ceniza parece compungido, desesperado, y entonces sabe que no le ha dicho todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás? —lo insta a que termine de hablar.

Ahí está la pregunta que Jean tanto temía. Desvía la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Mi padre dice que no intervendrá con nosotros, pero con una condición. —Se muerde el labio, ahora si debe mirar a Marco, pero en cuanto sus ojos se topan, Jean está aún más seguro de que será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él—. Tener un hijo con Mikasa y realizar el rito para que sea… tuyo…

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Lo sabe. Jean sabe que Marco no será capaz de aceptar algo así, pero es la única forma de asegurar su relación, de que su padre no se encargara de separarlos, algo así no podría resistirlo.

Jean se levanta, pero Marco se aleja con cada paso, con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de confusión. No sabe de qué trata todo ello, ¿ser padres? ¿Qué Jean tenga un hijo con otra y luego se lo… entreguen? ¿Cómo sería capaz de aceptar algo así?

La mano de Jean se alza para acariciar su mejilla y no se resiste, aunque quiere hacerlo. Se siente aturdido por todo lo que le ha dicho, tan solo la noche anterior habían dormido juntos como una pareja normal.

Marco conoce las reglas, no hay problemas con las relaciones del mismo sexo, pero ellos son especiales. Jean es el líder y él tiene un don que debe ser perdurado. Pero para cumplir con su deber deben olvidar el amor que se tienen.

—Te amo.

Y eso es todo lo que Marco necesita escuchar para desarmarse, para que toda su decisión se vaya a la mierda y solo suelte un gemido cuando ambas manos toman su rostro. Se miran intensamente, sus alientos chocan mientras sus labios son llamados para tocarse.

—Escucha… o es eso o tendré que casarme y tú también, dime, Marco… ¿tan fácil sería para ti olvidarme?

Marco lo besa, capturando su boca con sus ansiosos labios, arrancándole un gruñido gutural que reverbera por su boca. Esas palabras son chantaje puro, pero no le importa.

La lengua del azabache recorre su paladar, causándole cosquillas, sus manos se aferran a las ropas del otro, sintiendo la dureza del cuero. Cuando se separan, la expresión de Marco es seria, entre jadeos que incitan a Jean a volver a besarlo.

—Sabes que también te amo, pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando me pides esto tan de repente? Es como si me pidieras matrimonio y lo peor es que no te has dado cuenta —agregó para amenizar un poco el asunto.

El sonrojo se instala en los pómulos del chico, que suelta una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de que su amante tiene razón.

—Lo siento…

—Así que, tendrás un hijo con Mikasa y ella me lo entregará, ¿no? —dice Marco y Jean asiente, fingiendo una expresión tranquila, pero que en sus ojos reflejan lo asustado que está—. No puedo intervenir con tu deber, Jean, pero dime… ¿serás capaz de acostarte con alguien a quien no amas para concebir un hijo?

Jean frunce el ceño, por su amado sería capaz de todo, además no puede ser tan complicado.

—Y respondiendo a lo otro… sí, Jean, quiero estar contigo y formar una familia.

El chico siente que podría derretirse de felicidad. Jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría tan drásticamente, pero es cuando las palabras de Armin regresan a su mente: “ _tu camino está escrito, tu puesto es inminente y debes realizar tu tarea. Pero… si decides tomar lo que es tuyo, ten cuidado de perderlo por lo mismo”_

No, definitivamente él no perderá a Marco, nunca.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic no ha sido beteado, así que me disculpo por los errores.

**II**

Dos semanas. Catorce días completos en los que no lo ha visto. Jean se lleva una mano al cabello y lo agita con fuerza. Se siente desesperado, muy enojado, y se pasea de un lado a otro dentro de su tienda, como un animal en una jaula. Se siente hambriento, anhelante de Marco.

Su padre les prohibió verse hasta que se llevara a cabo el cumplimiento de su trato. Sí, así lo llamó su padre, tener un hijo es parte de un _trato_. El período fértil de Mikasa estaba por comenzar.

Jean se acerca a la entrada de la tienda, donde un guardia custodia su salida, la cual no está permitida, ni siquiera le han dejado ver la luz del sol, ha estado confinado ahí días enteros. Erwin quiere asegurarse que se llevará a cabo su encuentro con Mikasa y su confinamiento es parte de ello.

Sabe que es de noche, hace mucho que le trajeron su cena y unas mujeres fueron enviadas para prepararle un baño dentro de la tienda, un lujo que se tiene solo cuando están enfermos o para las embarazadas.

Pero Jean sabe que se debe a que esa noche se concretará aquello.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y agita su pierna de arriba abajo con rapidez, intentando mitigar su ansiedad. Respira una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse.

La cortina de la entrada de la tienda se abre y Jean observa a una chica de bellos cabellos negros entrar. Su expresión fría se vuelve aguda cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Mikasa lleva una bandeja, una botella y dos vasos en ella. Las pone a un lado de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna, para comenzar a servir el líquido. Le tiende el vaso a Jean mientras ella se bebe el propio de una sola vez. El chico la mira confundido, frunciendo el ceño, aún más inquieto por su actuar.

— Mikasa…

— Terminemos con esto rápido —lo interrumpe, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita.

Se acerca a él, alzando el vaso que tiene Jean desde la muñeca, para instarlo a beber. Con el empuje y la insistencia, Jean traga todo el líquido, que calienta su garganta dejando el sabor a uva impregnado en su lengua. Mikasa se lleva el vaso y cuando se gira, su mirada es intensa, pero su expresión demuestra que no es por felicidad.

Se detiene frente a él y deja caer el abrigo de piel que la cubre, un vestido de tela, ajustado y corto, resalta su figura curvilínea, perfecta.

Jean la mira boquiabierto, el sonrojo se instala en sus mejillas pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada cuando la chica toma el borde de su vestido para alzarlo y subirse a horcajadas sobre él, que siente el peso liviano de su cuerpo femenino, esos muslos sobre los suyos, sus pechos cuando se pega contra su cuerpo. Jean traga con fuerza, algo mareado por el golpe de alcohol y las sensaciones que se arremolinan en su interior. Todo es confuso, es incómodo.

Las manos blancas de la chica se posan sobre su pecho, rozando sus labios pero no llega a tocarlos del todo. Quita la chaqueta de cuero que cubre el torso de Jean y este la mira, con la respiración alocada. Pero no es por su toque, no, se siente extraño, infiel. No quiere hacer eso.

— Espera…

Pero la voz de Jean se vuelve nada para ella, que toma sus manos y las lleva hasta sus pechos, al tiempo que mueve las caderas para frotarse contra él.

— Mikasa, no…

No lo escucha, no quiere. Ella tiene un deber que cumplir, una misión. Eren siempre le ha inculcado que la villa es lo más importante, y no quiere decepcionarlo de ninguna forma.

Solo por eso aceptó aquello. Aunque Annie, su pareja, se sintiera herida, pero incluso ella le dijo que eso es lo que debía hacer. Las órdenes del líder son absolutas porque siempre quiere lo mejor para la comunidad.

Se frota con más insistencia, lamiendo la oreja del chico, que da un respingo ante el toque.

— Solo debes acabar dentro y ya, son dos semanas que no tienes sexo, debes estar en tu límite… será fácil. Haré que sea rápido.

A pesar de su voz deslizándose dentro de su mente, su aliento rozando su cuello y de ese insistente frote contra su miembro, Jean no se siente ni de lejos excitado. Mikasa lo nota, por ello intenta crear más fricción. Cuando las manos del chico se posan en su cintura, cree que por fin aquello iniciará, para terminar lo más pronto.

— Lo siento, Mikasa. Pero no quiero hacer esto —dice Jean, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella, que pestañea varias veces sin creer lo que dijo. Se está negando con mucha convicción.

Jean con delicadeza la quita hacia un lado, se levanta y toma su chaqueta para comenzar a amarrarla a su torso de nuevo.

Antes de salir se gira y ella lo observa sentada sobre la cama, en completo silencio.

— No te preocupes, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre mí.

Cuando lo ve desaparecer tras las pieles que forman sus paredes, la chica sonríe de lado. Está feliz, aliviada, ahora admite que Jean tiene cojones o es muy estúpido como para desafiar a su padre. Pero lo hace por amor y eso es lo que le hace pensar en Annie, que pronto debe volver con ella y conversar para aclarar ese asunto, para terminarlo. Porque si se lo volvían a ordenar, sería ella la que se negara con aquella convicción.

 

 

Marco mira la lámpara frente a él. La llama se mueve con soltura, natural y aquel baile lo hipnotiza haciéndolo perder la conciencia de sus propios pensamientos.

Jean ya debe estar con Mikasa, estarán juntos en esa cama, la que ellos han compartido tantas veces, ya conoce de memoria la textura, su olor, el sonido amortiguado que produce con sus cuerpos al moverse. Pero ahora está siendo ocupada con otra persona, Jean, _su_ Jean, se está acostando con otra.

Marco sabe que es su deber, que incluso lo está haciendo por ellos, pero eso no evita que le duela en lo más profundo del alma. Lo ama más que a nada, desde que tiene  memoria, y jamás creyó que llegaría un momento en el que se sentiría así. Fue iluso, lo sabe, ellos son hombres, y Jean es el futuro líder, por ello su relación no podría durar para siempre, porque el castaño ceniza debe dejar su legado.

Sus ojos traicioneros se humedecieron, culpa a su mirada directa a la llama pero sabe que es el dolor que le está haciendo un agujero en el pecho, justo bajo la unión de sus costillas.

De pronto las cortinas de piel de su choza se abren y los ojos chocolate de Marco se dirigen a la figura que atraviesa la entrada y frunce el ceño al reconocerlo.

—¿Jean?

—Prepara tus cosas, Marco, nos vamos de aquí.

Marco se pone de pie, su boca se abre y cierra, como un pez fuera del agua, porque sus ideas no se pueden ordenar dentro de su mente, no sabe qué decir primero.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ya te lo dije, huiremos.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿qué pasó con Mikasa?

Jean se gira tomando a Marco del rostro y sus ojos por fin hacen contacto. El pecoso puede ver el brillo oscuro tras esas pupilas y su corazón da un brinco. Aun así, no entiende nada de aquello, así que vuelve a insistir.

—Quiero que me aclares esto, Jean.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Pregunta el chico rozando los labios con los suyos.

—Sí, lo sabes. Pero también soy yo el que tiene que evitar que hagas alguna estupidez —dice componiendo una mueca.

Ante esas palabras Jean se aleja serio, dándole la espalda, sabe perfectamente que lo que va a decir no le gustará nada a Marco, así que se abstiene de mirarlo a los ojos. El escrutinio de Marco siempre lo hace flaquear, pero esta decisión es tan importante que no quiere retractarse por nada del mundo.

— No pude —suelta con voz ronca, a lo que Marco frunce el ceño aún más. No le gusta cuando Jean habla con frases a medias—. No pude acostarme con Mikasa… no puedo compartir esa experiencia con nadie que no seas tú.

—Oh, mierda, Jean… —Por fin Marco comprende lo que pasa. Jean no ha podido tener relaciones con Mikasa, así que huirían juntos—. No podemos irnos, tienes una obligación con la aldea y lo sabes.

— ¡Pero nos separarán! Marco… no quiero a nadie más. —El rubio ceniza lo toma de la cintura, sintiendo esas manos apoyarse en su pecho por inercia. Junta sus frentes mientras cierra los ojos—. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti, por lo nuestro.

Jean alza la mano y desliza los dedos por la pluma colorida que cuelga a un costado del rostro del pecoso, inspirando su aroma antes de decir—: Vámonos, Marco, prometo que te protegeré de lo que sea.

Cuando sus labios por fin se tocan, Marco gime derritiéndose en la gloria. En el fondo de su corazón está feliz, porque aunque sabe que no debe ser posesivo, está contento de saber que Jean seguirá siendo completamente suyo. Con ello en mente, abre más sus labios para permitir que esa lengua caliente se frote contra la suya, demostrándole su alivio.

Jean lo besa con delicadeza, quiere hacerlo sentir seguro, que lo ama sólo a él. Marco es lo más importante en su vida, lo único que tiene.

Se funde en su dulce sabor, por fin el sentimiento de culpa es disipado y Jean lo besa con más pasión, jalando sus labios entre los suyos y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Quiere hacérselo ahí mismo, pero sabe que no puede perder tiempo, deben irse de allí cuanto antes.

—Bien, nos vamos.

Y ahí está el lado más sensato de Marco, que se ha alejado otros dos pasos y se cruza de brazos para enarcar una ceja y sonreírle de medio lado, aun así su expresión no refleja diversión.

—¿Sabes que esto es un berrinche? —Pregunta con voz severa, haciendo que Jean lo mire incrédulo.

—¡Mi padre no nos dejará en paz! —Exclama Jean como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para la locura que quiere hacer.

—Escúchame —comienza a hablar el azabache, mirado el suelo y relajando su expresión—. Nos iremos por un tiempo, pero con una condición —agrega haciendo que Jean lo observe cauteloso cuando vuelve a hablar—: Enfriarás tu cabeza, pensarás en esto y en una solución definitiva, luego volveremos.

—Nada nos garantiza que no te quitarán de mi lado si volvemos.

Marco sonríe suave y camina hacia él acariciando su rostro, sonriendo enternecido, porque todos esos sentimientos son mutuos.

—Jean, yo también quiero estar junto a ti por siempre, pero debes pensar en las consecuencias, como también en lo que sucederá si…

—¡Eso es!

—No lo hagas Jean, no utilices mi poder para esto —lo para al notar su mirada intensa.

Jean rueda los ojos, él es el único que tiene control absoluto sobre el poder de Marco y aun así este le pone límites. Aunque lo entiende, si Marco piensa que esto es solo un capricho, no dejará que use su poder, uno dado por los dioses, para algo así.

Asiente lentamente, para luego clavar sus ojos dorados en el chico frente a él, dándole a entender que está determinado a llevar a cabo su decisión. Con un suspiro, Marco se gira y comienza a guardar cuchillas y piedras para hacer fuego. Se abriga un poco más poniéndose pieles encima y se gira para acercarse a Jean.

Sus labios se juntan en un beso leve y cómplice mientras Marco apagaba las lámparas con un soplido y salen por detrás de la tienda, comenzando a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque tras la aldea.

 

 

Jean alza la mirada hacia la noche estrellada, la luna llena sobre ellos es un buen augurio e iluminación, además, conoce ese bosque como la palma de mano, allí ha pasado casi toda su infancia, jugando y corriendo, hasta su adultez, cazando y pescando.

Se abren paso entre la oscuridad, ya no hay espesura que los cubra como cuando recién abandonaron la aldea. Se mueven con cautela, se siente como una aventura para Marco, como un pequeño retiro junto a la persona amada, en cambio para Jean significa mucho más: algo definitivo. Él no quiere a una mujer, no quiere a otro hombre. No quiere un hijo suyo con otro ser que no sea Marco. Porque ello sería la fiel prueba de una traición y eso no podría soportarlo. Pero ambos son hombres y está dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias de no tener un heredero.

Quizás es una simple pataleta de niño, un mero capricho que se le niega ser cumplido, pero aquel capricho es tan importante para él que no puede ignorarlo y ya.

Comenzaron a subir la empinada montaña, donde los arbustos y árboles comienzan a crecer a sus anchas, la nueva espesura ahora si los ayuda a camuflarse, pero también la oscuridad de las ramas altas evitando que la luz lunar de esa noche traspase entre sus densas hojas.

Marco camina a un lado de Jean, que se detiene a la mitad de esa montaña, sobre una pequeña imperfección más plana, que les servirá para dormir.

Comenzaron a desempacar las pieles donde dormirían, cocidos como sacos para meterse dentro. El ambiente no es tan frío, pero la noche refresca y no se pueden arriesgar a un resfriado. Mientras Jean arregla sus cosas, Marco comienza a encender una pequeña fogata con las ramas que han conseguido al paso. Enciende al primero intento y Jean se acerca a su lado para sentarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Siempre he envidiado tu facilidad para encender fuego, yo, por más que choco estas cosas —dice tomando las piedras que Marco ha dejado a un costado y las mira frunciendo el ceño—, se niegan a obedecerme y lanzar chispas.

Marco sonríe y toma sus manos, las mismas que ahora le rodean desde atrás, para alzarlas frente a sus rostros y que Jean pudiera verlas con mayor claridad.

—Sólo tienes que chocar una hacia delante para que la chispa caiga justo donde quieres. —Explica el pecoso moviendo las manos de Jean para enseñarle justo como se hace.

El contacto de sus pieles tiene el mismo efecto que esas piedras al chocar: encender fuego. Por fin están más relajados y juntos, después de tantos días privados de siquiera verse.  

Marco se gira para poder ver esos ojos dorados brillar ante el fuego, como oro líquido, y su boca fue hambrienta hacia Jean, que lo recibe gustoso, respondiendo con la misma pasión. Su lengua sale a su encuentro mientras Marco gira su cuerpo y se pone de cuclillas frente a Jean. Ese húmedo músculo se frota de manera sugerente contra la del pecoso, que con cada fuerte succión de esos labios, un dulce cosquilleo lo hace estremecer hasta detenerse en su bajo vientre, sintiendo como su hombría toma vida bajo las pieles de su pantalón.

Las manos del azabache desatan los hilos de cuero que mantienen la prenda superior de Jean sujeta a su torso, y la deja caer hacia atrás con un sonido pesado, deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de este. Observa con detención cada parte de esa piel ligeramente tostada, reconociendo las cicatrices de peleas y cazas, de luchas, esas mismas que tanto le gustan. Aun así es tan suave y el aroma a hombre y sudor le llenan las fosas nasales.

Jean es incitante hasta un punto del que no es consiente. Con ese cabello cenizo, pero oscuro en las partes de la nuca, cayendo hacia delante; sus ojos dorados y filosos; sus labios finos. Todo en él le encanta y por fin se siente el dueño por completo.

Marco siempre lo ha amado, pero de alguna manera siempre ha tenido que compartirlo: con la aldea, con su gente, con el deber de ser el futuro líder.

En ese momento, en cambio, se siente diferente, siente que por fin puede reclamarlo como suyo y así lo hará, disfrutará de ese sentimiento egoísta solo por ese instante, porque sabe que volverán y Jean ya no será suyo.

Es su despedida.

Junto al calor del fuego que acaba de encender, observa esa piel levemente tostada y se moja los labios con hambruna, dirigiendo su boca hacia el duro pecho de ese hombre y lamiendo, dejando besos sonoros mientras baja por su vientre. A Marco le fascina su sabor, tan conocido, pero que siempre lo incita. Siente los movimientos de los duros músculos de Jean bajo sus labios, con cada toque, con cada mordida juguetona.

Hace mucho que ha olvidado lo que es la vergüenza, han sido tantas las veces que han estado juntos, que ya no puede más que sentir que eso es lo correcto, que es necesario.

Desata la correa de firme cuero que envuelve la cintura del castaño ceniza y los tironea para sacarlos.

— Marco…

Aquel suspiro ronco, formando un leve vaho al ser Jean el más lejano al calor del fuego, lo hace estremecer. Marco observa la piel cuando sus bellos se erizan, pero sabe que Jean pronto entrará en calor, él lo hará entrar en calor.

Desata sus botas con cuidado, quitando las felpudas telas y observando de vez en cuando a Jean, que parece curioso, pero se deja hacer.

Entonces sus ojos café oscuro se fijan en ese pene a medio endurecer y se relame los labios, dejando que su saliva caliente escurra levemente por ellos y lo toma para acercar su rosto, chupando la punta con delicadeza, ganándose un quejido por parte de su amante. Abre más la boca y lo toma por completo, después lo saca, dejando solo la cabeza dentro de su boca, lamiendo aquel orificio tan sensible y moviendo la mano sobre su eje, sintiendo como se endurece con rapidez.

— ¡Ah! Oh, maldita sea… —jadea Jean frunciendo el ceño, tentado a cerrar los ojos por el abrumante placer, pero no quiere perder ni un solo detalle de lo que le está haciendo el moreno, que como pocas veces, toma el control de esa manera.

Marco alza la mirada y Jean traga con fuerza. El moreno siente el estremecimiento de ese duro miembro contra su lengua y sonríe para sus adentros, le gusta someter a Jean de vez en cuando. Con esa personalidad tan arisca, su voz tan ruidosa y ese ego que sale a flote de manera irritante, pero que a él le parece divertido, un poco tierno e infantil.

Sus labios se expanden e intenta relajar su garganta para recibir toda aquella extensión dentro, hasta que sus labios sienten los bellos cobrizos contra sus labios, ha llegado hasta la base. Reprime una arcada por acto reflejo y lo saca dejando su lengua afuera, con un hilo de saliva uniéndolo a la cabeza del pene.

—Carajo, Marco, quiero follarte ahora. —Sus miradas se encuentran y el pecoso sonríe con ansias.

Jean no puede creer todo aquello, de alguna forma ese encuentro es diferente, intenso, siente como si Marco lo estuviera reclamando como suyo, como si lo estuviera disfrutando con cada beso, con cada succión y eso lo está poniendo tan caliente, que podría correrse en ese instante.

Marco vuelve a su tarea, fascinado por el nuevo descubrimiento. Siempre ha pensado que Jean es su debilidad, pero se está dando cuenta del poder que él tiene sobre el castaño ceniza, de lo que provoca y eso es un nuevo incentivo. Podría durar toda la noche solo con aquella felación.

Mete el duro trozo de carne hasta hacerlo chocar con su mejilla, moviendo la mano y mirándolo de nueva cuenta. Su mano se pasea por sus muslos, suaves y calientes, subiendo por su abdomen, acariciando la línea que forman los oblicuos. Marco está perdido en su aroma y siente su erección doliendo bajo su pantalón, pero no quiere dejar de tocarlo. Está enviciado y le encanta la sensación.

—Me voy a correr, Marco… —Esa voz desesperada, esa mirada ardiente. El moreno le da una lamida a su pene y se aleja solo unos centímetros.

—Hazlo, córrete en mi boca.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan vulgar?

—¿Desde que me junto contigo? —Suelta Marco con un tono sarcástico que a Jean le recuerda a sí mismo, doble efecto a sus palabras—. Ahora… concéntrate.

Jean frunce el ceño, pero todo se va a la mierda cuando esos dientes rozan la cabeza de su miembro. Un escalofrío lo recorre de pies a cabeza, enterrando los dedos en la piel que está puesta sobre el suelo, bajo su cuerpo, dejando que un gemido escape desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Como ha ordenado Marco, se concentra, centra su mente en esas sensaciones, en esos labios apretando su pene, subiendo y bajando, en la lengua lamiendo de vez en cuando, en el calor y la humedad. Y se corre.

Marco cierra los ojos cuando recibe todo aquel líquido dentro de su boca, deslizándose por su lengua, espeso, y traga apenas, gateando sobre Jean y observándolo intensamente, para guiar dos de sus dedos hacia la boca.

Jean se queda estático, siente su erección despertar casi al instante con un estremecimiento doloroso, apenas puede creer lo que está viendo y todo aquello lo está excitando como nunca. Presintiendo lo que hará el moreno a continuación, baja esos pantalones de piel, tironeando de las cuerdas de cuero y dejando a la vista el trasero del chico, masajeándolo con ambas manos.

—Aahh —suspira Marco, guiando la mano hacia atrás. Jean puede sentir esa mano entre las suyas, que le abren las nalgas para poder facilitar el toque. No puede verlo, pero imaginarlo y en parte sentir el ritmo de la mano de Marco rozando entre las suyas, lo tiene al límite, sintiendo su pene recuperar la dureza total solo con eso.

Marco apoya una mano sobre su hombro para mantener el equilibrio, y Jean aprovecha la cercanía para besarlo, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lento, donde se toma su tiempo para saborearlo, para recorrer su paladar con la lengua y hacerlo enloquecer con cada suave succión cuando sus labios se separan.

— Te amo —dice Jean con la voz enronquecida, mirando las profundidades de sus ojos, rozando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz para aspirar su aroma, varonil pero suave.

El de pecas no dice nada, quita su mano para aferrarse pasando sus brazos tras su cuello de Jean y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, que acomoda la punta en aquel húmedo agujero, dejando que Marco se deje caer hasta que sus caderas se unen.

—¡Uf! Ah… —Aquellos sonidos eróticos no tardan en salir desde la boca de Marco, hinchada por los besos, con un sabor dulce como el paraíso.

Jean desliza sus anchas manos por su espalda, subiendo la gruesa chaqueta de suaves pieles y tocando su abdomen trabajado, deleitándose con la masculinidad de ese cuerpo que tanto conoce pero que no puede dejar de amar a cada instante.

Se alza lentamente, sintiendo y reconociendo la longitud del miembro de Jean, atrapándolo en la punta, y dejándose caer más brusco. Ya comienza a expandirse y a recibirlo sin mucho esfuerzo, amoldándose a su cuerpo, porque está seguro que los dioses los han creado para estar juntos.

Marco abre la boca para gemir, frunciendo el ceño ante todo aquello, porque se siente incluso más intenso que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

—Te amo… —repite Jean. Porque no hay otro pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, más que el hecho de estar ahí con Marco, haber huido, estar juntos a pesar de todo.

Marco abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente, el frío viento agita la colorida pluma que cae al lado de su rostro y lo hace estremecer, pero el calor de sus cuerpos y del fuego, pronto lo relajan.

Está agradecido, demasiado feliz por ese momento. Se siente completo desde que conoció a Jean. Porque fue él quien descubrió su poder y, con ello, obtuvo el derecho de usarlo. Pero Marco se lo hubiese dado por voluntad propia si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de elegir, así como le ha dado su cuerpo, su corazón. Como le ha dado todo de su persona.

Se deja caer sobre sus caderas otra vez, comenzando un ritmo más rápido, más demandante según su cuerpo lo exige, está abandonado al placer. Pero también un oscuro sentimiento se aloja en su subconsciente. Lo más probable es que esta sea su última vez, sabe que Erwin es de los que hace valer su voluntad y los separará en cuánto vuelvan.

Marco deja caer la frente sobre el hombro de Jean, con un suspiro extraño que llama la atención del otro y, con ello, el castaño ceniza se remueve instando a que Marco alce la mirada.

—No pienses en nada, no aún. Disfrutemos de esto y luego me concentraré en enfrentar lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

Jean es un idiota, de esos impulsivos, el hecho de que sea un buen líder es por mero instinto, un talento. Porque él es débil, por ello comprende a la mayoría de su gente. Pero tiene una boca muy vulgar, no piensa antes de hablar y es precisamente por eso que aquellas palabras le llegan en lo más profundo a Marco, porque es una promesa a base de pura sinceridad.

Marco ríe suavemente y Jean se queja por la vibración interna, entonces el moreno recupera su posición y lame sobre sus labios, sobre su nariz y comienza a moverse de nuevo. Jean tiene razón, ese momento es sólo para ellos, luego pensarán en una solución.

—Eres lo único que tengo Jean, te amo tanto…

Y con toda aquella sinceridad, con aquellas confesiones y promesas entre líneas, ambos pierden el control. Con cuidado de no salir de su interior, Jean gira a Marco para recostarlo sobre las pieles y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, ya ha disfrutado bastante, ahora el que necesita sentirlo es él.

Saca su miembro y embiste con fuerza, deteniéndose en su interior para poder quitarle la chaqueta de piel y dejar su torso al descubierto, donde ataca su pecho con hambruna, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus tetillas erectas, sensibles ante la excitación, ante su toque.

Marco enreda las piernas tras su espalda buscando algo a lo que aferrarse ante los movimientos brutales por parte de Jean.

—¡Ah! ¡Jean! Sí…—gime arqueándose bruscamente, sintiendo como espolea justo sobre su próstata, sabe que no tardará mucho en correrse.

Marco guía la mano entre sus cuerpos, para tocar el punto donde se unen, sintiendo el duro trozo de carne entrar y salir. Jean observa aquello, sin resistirse a besarlo de nueva cuenta, logrando que el pecoso se corra de manera estrepitosa, temblando bruscamente, enterrando sus uñas cortas a lo largo de su brazo y rasguñando desde el hombro.

—Aahh, lo… lo sien-siento… yo… —Marco apenas puede articular palabras, mirando a Jean con los ojos adormilados. Entonces se da cuenta de que falta algo: Jean no se ha corrido—. Vamos, Jean, hazlo dentro.

Jean traga en seco, se ha detenido porque sabe que Marco está sensible, pero ya no le importa, no cuando Marco lo está provocando de esa manera. Embiste un par de veces más y al fin se viene en su interior, calentando y humedeciendo aquellas entrañas. Cuando se separa, el semen escurre hasta manchar las pieles, se ha corrido mucho, a pesar de ser la segunda vez.

Se acomoda a un lado de Marco, pensando en que después limpiará, ahora solo quiere dormir. Ha estado tan tenso esos días y que al fin se permite un relajo. Poniéndole más leña al fuego, se acomoda poniendo otra capa de pieles encima de ambos.

 

 

El silencio nocturno es extraño, tranquilizador al mismo tiempo. El ulular de los búhos, los grillos al cantar, las hojas de los árboles al mecerse. Marco ha olvidado lo que se siente estar así, ya que en la aldea siempre hay bastante ajetreo, desconectarse de todo aquello de vez en cuando no le viene mal.

Gira el rostro despegando su mirada de las estrellas y mira a Jean que duerme plácidamente a su lado. Ronca a ratos, un sonido leve, que le da la señal de que está relajado. Marco sonríe divertido y acaricia sus sedosos cabellos cenizos. De pronto un sonido le llama la atención, es fuerte, alguien pisando las ramas del suelo y sabe que se trata de alguien que no busca esconderse precisamente.

—Jean, despierta —susurra en su oído al tiempo que lo mece, haciendo que el otro se siente de golpe, mirándolo con cierto enojo, para luego observar a su alrededor, desorientado, así que Marco hace una señal con su cabeza hacia el bosque.  

Las pisadas se hacen más audibles y Jean se pone en alerta, tomando una cuchilla mientras Marco intenta sacar una de sus flechas, en caso de equivocarse, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

De entre los árboles aparece una cabellera oscura y cuando Jean ve esos enormes ojos verdes, suelta un bufido de fastidio.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se queja Eren dándose la vuelta, al tiempo que cierto rubio se le une—. ¿No podías predecir que estarían en esas condiciones? Tendré pesadillas todas las noches.

—Imbécil —Exclama Jean mientras toma la parte sus pantalones y se la pone con rapidez, ante la risa de Marco —. No sé de qué te quejas tanto, el único que tiene pesadillas aquí es Armin cuando está contigo, compadécete de él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eren —lo llama Armin tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo—. No estamos aquí para pelear, lo sabes.

Eren rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Lo sabe, Armin ya se lo ha advertido antes de salir de la aldea.

Una vez que Jean y Marco están vestidos nuevamente, los cuatro chicos se sientan frente al fuego para poder conservar, aunque Jean es el menos contento de tener compañía.

—Sabía que huirían —suelta Armin con un suspiro—. Jean, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, vuelvan a la aldea de inmediato, por favor.

—Tranquilo, Armin —le responde Marco con una sonrisa suave—. Volveremos, sólo hay que esperar a que Jean se calme.

—No lo hagas ver como si esto fuera una rabieta, Marco. Sabes muy bien por qué hago esto.

—Yo que tú no sería tan terco y le haría caso a  Armin. Así que levanta tu trasero y volvamos, no vine hasta aquí para regresar con las manos vacías, además él está preocupado —comenta Eren moviendo la cabeza hacia el rubio sentado a su lado—, y no me gusta verlo así, tiene que concentrarse para poder interpretar bien a los Espíritus.

Jean alza una ceja mirando a Eren de manera calculadora, porque él no tiene idea de nada, claro, puede estar libremente junto a Armin, pero Jean con Marco no, debido a que tiene que hacerse cargo de la aldea y además le están exigiendo un hijo.

Meditando aquello, Jean sonríe de medio lado y observa a Eren, mojándose los labios para preparar aquellas palabras.

—¿Sabes lo que se me pide al volver? —Pregunta Jean cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con autosuficiencia, provocando que Eren frunza el ceño—. Tengo que embarazar a Mikasa. Si me niego, no importa, nos casarán, así que…

—¡¿A Mikasa?! —Exclama Eren inclinándose hacia el frente—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Ella está con Annie… no pueden hacerle esto.

—Para poder seguir con Marco, ella debe entregarle a su hijo, uno que tendrá conmigo y  perderá todo poder sobre él.

—Jean… —susurra Marco.

—No permitiré eso, maldita sea. Es mi hermana, sería mi sobrino, ¿y tendrá que entregarlo? No.  Debo protegerla —dice Eren con los ojos llameando ante su resolución.

Se gira hacia Armin, que no deja de mirar a Jean con esos ojos azules, el chico además de tener el poder de comunicarse con los dioses a través de los muertos, es en extremo inteligente.

Armin sabe lo que Jean está haciendo, pero ya es tarde y Eren ha sido involucrado en el asunto. ¿Por qué Mikasa no les ha contado nada? Ya lo sabe, ella cumpliría con su deber para proteger a su familia. Puede que sean una aldea pacífica, pero Erwin es el líder, la ley, y su palabra lo es todo.

Mierda, todo este embrollo es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Podemos hacer un plan, analizar esto y luego regresar todos juntos —propone Armin haciendo que Marco lo mire fijamente.

Marco también es sensitivo, por ello se lleva tan bien con el rubio y sabe que Armin está preocupado por Eren, que combinado con Jean, podrían causar cualquier desastre.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero insisto en que debemos ser pacíficos, no vernos desafiantes. Podemos apelar a los sentimientos de tu padre, Jean, y evitar alguna pelea —dice Armin.

—No creo que Erwin dé su brazo a torcer. Jean debería demostrar que tiene bolas y revelarse contra él, si gana, será el líder y podrá imponerse—Eren lo mira con una ceja alzada, como si le dijera: eso es lo que debes hacer y lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pero significaría el destierro para Erwin, no podemos hacerle eso. —Marco también está serio, esta vez mirando a Eren. Erwin lo había salvado, lo había traído a su aldea y le había dado un hogar, ¿cómo permitiría que su propio hijo lo desafiara y luego fuera desterrado? No, eso no estaba en discusión.

Los cuatro se miraron unos segundos, el ambiente se ha electrificado y cada uno está en su debate interno, pensando en la mejor decisión, en un plan, en sus seres queridos. Todo aquello está mucho más allá de todos sus sentimientos.

Pero Armin sigue con ese mal presentimiento, no ha podido leer lo que sucedería con claridad porque su poder no es tan específico, solo entrega acertijos, ideas vagas, profecías, pero está seguro de que haber huido de la aldea fue una muy mala decisión.

Entonces su predicción se cumple, cuando de entre los arbustos alrededor de ocho hombres salen con sus arcos y hachas. Para Jean todo es demasiado rápido: sus armas apuntando hacia ellos, no ha podido girar el rostro porque un cuchillo descansa sobre su cuello. Y todo se vuelve borroso.

En cosa de segundos ha reaccionado, y en esos instantes donde se levanta para atacar a aquel hombre que lo amenaza, piensa en lo idiota que ha sido, un irresponsable, porque estaban tan enfrascados en esa discusión que nadie se dio cuenta de que los Samler, un grupo vecino pero con el que nunca se han llevado bien, estaban escondido entre esos arbustos.

Son una aldea cazadora, mucho más antigua que la propia, ya que ellos eran parte de los Vikingos, separados por ideales. Pero los Samler son cazadores ancestrales, muy silenciosos, una aldea de asesinos, peligrosos, por ello su padre nunca se involucró con ellos.

Jean siente miedo y sus ojos pronto buscan a Marco, que armado con su arco arremete con sus flechas a todos aquellos que se le intentan acercar. Son muchos, todos van contra el pecoso y entonces Jean sabe lo que esta pasado: ellos quieren al Oráculo de la aldea.

Corre hacia él sin pensar en nada más, solo quiere estar a su lado para defenderlo y ese es su gran error. Un hombre llega desde el costado derecho, con la espada empuñada, listo para matar. Jean alcanza a echarse hacia atrás por milímetros, pero otro de esos cazadores lo sujeta desde el costado y en instantes su barbilla está sangrando. Jean ha sido marcado por el líder, una “X” marca su mentón con el líquido carmín chorreándole hasta el cuello.

— ¡Jean! —Grita Marco con el miedo enfriándole la garganta, viendo como el mismo cuchillo que marcó a su amado, ahora descansa bajo su cuello.

—No te acerques, Oráculo —le ordena aquel hombre.

Todo está quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Armin analiza la escena mientras Eren aprieta la mandíbula con impotencia. Ambos bandos dejan de atacar y se centran en Jean y el líder.

—No quiero tener mayores problemas con Erwin, así que lo haré fácil —habla con voz ronca y que se hace oír por aquel lugar sumido en la oscuridad—. El Oráculo se irá con nosotros y ustedes podrán seguir con vida.

Jean frunce el ceño, ellos conocen a Marco, saben lo que es, ¿olvidaron cómo funciona su poder? Hace muchos años que han dejado de intentar llevarse al pecoso porque es de conocimiento masivo que sólo el hijo del líder tiene poder sobre ese talento. Nadie más puede hacerle preguntas. Ese poder le pertenece más a Jean que incluso al propio Marco.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero el hombre aprieta aún más, impidiéndole hablar.

—Es tu decisión, Oráculo —dice aquel hombre mirándolo bajo la capucha de piel que cubre su cabeza—. ¿Quieres ser el culpable de la muerte de tu amado? Sabemos que no, así que, ya sabes, sólo debes decir sí, así de sencillo.

Jean no puede hablar y es consciente de que están en desventaja, sabe que no puede hacer nada, pero no puede dejar ir a Marco. No puede hablar, el hombre está apretando tanto su cuello que hasta respirar se le hace dificultoso, se está mareando.

—Voy con ustedes.

—¡Mn! ¡Gh! —Jean se sacude, pero al agarre no mengua y ya no entra nada de aire, más no le importa, él no va a perder a Marco.

Aquel líder hace un gesto con la cabeza y todos sus subordinados comenzaron a moverse, sueltan a Eren y Armin, para luego caminar hacia el pecoso, que suelta su arco y las fechas. Jean las ve caer en cámara lenta, como si neblina se mezclara con el transcurso normal del tiempo, espesándolo todo, volviéndolo lento y pesado.

Marco se gira y comienza a caminar con ellos, está rodeado, pero se ve increíblemente tranquilo.

El líder suelta a Jean, que cae de rodillas mientras hunde los dedos en la tierra y se sujeta la garganta lastimada. Toce, sintiendo el ardor, pero aun así intenta levantarse.

—¡Marco! —Una patada lo hace doblarse de dolor y volver a caer hecho un ovillo, la sangre escurre entre sus labios y alza la mirada viendo a Marco a lo lejos, que lo mira con preocupación mientras el líder camina hacia él por fin.

—¡Debes preguntarlo, Jean! —Grita Armin de pronto y los demás se detienen solo unos segundos para mirarlo.

Jean gira el rostro intentando que el frío aire entre sin hacerle más daño con el roce. Sus ojos buscan la respuesta en los ojos de Armin.

Entonces abre sus ojos y alza el torso, aún de rodillas, para tomar aire y gritar—: ¡¿Cuándo será el mejor momento para que huyas?!

Marco se detiene en seco, uno de aquellos hombres se gira a verlo y frunce el ceño, alejándose unos pasos mientras Marco se voltea hacia Jean. Sus ojos se vuelven dorados, brillando con fuerza en la oscuridad.

—En tres días, cuando la noche se tiña de sangre —contesta Marco con voz ronca, pero de tono suave, está en un trance.

El líder lo observa atento, hasta que Marco cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza para recuperar su mirada normal. El hombre le da un empujón y el chico comienza a caminar junto a ellos nuevamente.

Jean lo ve perderse en la espesa arboleda y siente su pecho apretarse con el dolor. Lo ha perdido, se han llevado a Marco y eso es en lo único que puede pensar mientras sus lágrimas se pierden bajo su mentón.

La profecía de Armin no deja de resonar por su cabeza.

.

.

Samler: Colectores (Noruego) _referencia a que esa tribu “colecciona” personas de las tribus que atacan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic no ha sido beteado, así que me disculpo por los errores.

**III**

Erwin se gira con brusquedad cuando Jean entra a su carpa. El chico está rojo de ira y sus ojos hinchados lo acusan de que ha estado llorando recientemente. El rubio entrecierra los ojos cuando se le une Eren y Armin, aunque se mantienen en la entrada, guardando distancia.

Se levanta al tiempo que Jean lo toma desde su chaqueta de piel y lo acerca a su rostro.

—¡Todo esto es tu puta culpa! ¡Por tu egoísmo perdí a Marco!

—¿A Marco? —Pregunta Erwin frunciendo el ceño, sin hacer nada para que su hijo lo soltara—. ¿Dónde está Marco?

—Se lo llevaron los Samler —explica Armin con voz suave pero firme, solo para aminorar la tensión.

El agarre del castaño ceniza mengua y agacha la mirada con el semblante dolido. Erwin lo mira unos momentos y tiene esa sensación de Deja vú. Así reaccionó él cuando perdió a Mike en la batalla. Culpó a su padre por enviarlos a esa batalla, a su propio pueblo. A todos.

Pero hay cosas inevitables y esta no es una de ellas.

—Perdiste a Marco por ser egoísta. No fui yo el que decidió salir de la aldea, fuiste tú, tomaste una decisión estúpida y ahora tienes las consecuencias. —La voz de Erwin es tranquila pero lo mira severo.

Jean se quiebra al fin, sus lágrimas regresan y suelta a Erwin para darle la espalda. Sus hombros tiemblan y Armin junto a Eren esperan a que hable, no se acercan, ya lo han conversado y saben lo que vendrá.

—En tres días iré por Marco, usaré las predicciones de Armin. —Jean se gira y su mirada es diferente, Irvin jamás lo vio así—. Tomaré el mando, pero no me casaré con Mikasa, mucho menos tendré un hijo con ella. Si quieres asegurar tu descendencia, para eso tienes una esposa, Petra será una madre estupenda. —Jean está decidido, él no abandonaría a Marco y a su aldea tampoco—. No intervendrás en esto, papá.

Jean no le da tiempo a contestar y comienza a caminar para tocar el hombro de Armin y éste asiente despidiéndose de Erwin, para luego salir tras Jean.

Una vez en su choza, Armin enciende el fuego, con las ramas de laurel colgadas arriba para purificar el espacio. Se desnuda el torso para poder crear una conexión más directa y toma los huesos de sus ancestros directos, entre ellos están los de su abuelo, porque esta es una ocasión especial y necesita mucha más fuerza espiritual.

Entregará su cuerpo para que lo posean, para que los muertos le mostraran el futuro como una experiencia. Solo dos veces ha hecho ese ritual y no le gusta para nada, le asusta a niveles impensados, sentir como le arrebatan su cuerpo, pero él sigue ahí como simple espectador.

Pero quiere mucho a Marco y hará lo que sea para ayudarlo a él y a Jean. Así que se concentra mucho, inspira y exhala, cerrando los ojos, con Jean mirándolo desde el frente. Eren está a su lado, pero más atrás, solo para protegerlo en caso de que algo salga mal.

Armin alza las manos y el humo parece aumentar, como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese entrado. El aire se vuelve denso, místico, con un aura mágica que le recorre la espina dorsal a Jean, que se pone ansioso.

El rubio abre la boca y palabras inteligibles salen de ella, un idioma desconocido, palabras que quizás son dichas al azar, quizás no. Armin comienza a mover su cuerpo en círculos, con los ojos cerrados y aumentando de volumen su voz. Levanta la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se abren son completamente blancos.

—Por favor, espíritus de antaño, los invoco desde la tierra sagrada para que ayuden a su aldea. Los vivos necesitan de las visiones de los muertos…

Eso es todo. Jean jamás ha presenciado nada como eso. Cada músculo en el cuerpo del rubio está tenso, mostrando sus venas. Jean se tienta a mirar a Eren unos instantes, que cruzado de brazos observa a Armin con los ojos verdes flameando, atento, pero sin intervenir.

Un rugido gutural sale desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Armin, una voz distorsionada, como huesos quebrándose. Entonces el chico se retuerce, agarrando su estómago y el silencio se hace presente.

De pronto sus ojos blancos se fijan en Jean, que da un respingo y mira a Eren para saber qué debe hacer ahora.

—Haz la pregunta, chico. —Aquella voz es una mezcla extraña, no es de mujer pero tampoco de hombre, ¿quizás ambas? Quizás muchas voces. Pero ese de ahí, no es Armin.

—M-marco —dice Jean, para luego carraspear y así aclarar su voz. El miedo se está apoderando de él, pero no puede permitirlo, si están haciendo aquello es por salvar a Marco—. ¿Podré salvarlo?

El poseído toma los huesos y se los lleva al pecho, murmurando palabras y luego los agita con una especie de cántico. Los arroja por fin y se inclina con un gesto brusco, se mueve como si no tuviera puntos de elongación, como si sus articulaciones estuvieran rígidas y suenan con cada movimiento.

Armin mira con sus ojos descoloridos los huesos sobre la tela tejida por su abuela. Frunce el ceño, para luego alzar la mirada y sonreír macabramente.

—Los vivos no pueden contra la muerte, chico. El Oráculo morirá.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si él dijo que escaparía en tres días! —Exclama Jean sintiendo que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho.

—Huirá, sí. —El rubio vuelve a mirar los huesos y frunce el ceño, desliza la mano sobre ellos pero sin llegar a tocarlos—. Pero morirá porque él regresará a la aldea, volverá por alguien. Si el Oráculo regresa con sus opresores, morirá.

Jean compone una mueca de incredulidad, ¿por qué Marco volvería? ¿A quién querría salvar? Todo aquello no tiene buena pinta y cada vez se está poniendo más nervioso.

—¿Entonces debo ir por él antes? —Pregunta. No sabe con exactitud qué hacer, pero sabe que esa es la única oportunidad que tiene para saber a qué atenerse. Armin se lo había dejado muy claro.

—No. El Oráculo dijo esa noche era la idónea. Lo que debes hacer es impedir que regrese—explica aquel cuerpo poseído por antiguos espíritus, haciendo que Jean apriete la mandíbula, eso es demasiado fácil y es lo que no le gusta—. Pero ten cuidado, chico, si el Oráculo regresa a esa aldea, es porque ha elegido a esa persona por sobre ti, si puedes lidiar con eso, puede que tú tampoco mueras esa noche.

 

 

Marco entrecierra los ojos cuando quitan la cortina de aquella tienda y entra la luz del sol. Ha estado encerrado allí desde su captura, con guardias alrededor. Le traen comida y agua pero no ha tenido contacto con nadie más en todo ese tiempo.

Le cuesta acostumbrarse a la luz, por ello, solo ve siluetas adentrándose. Siente que lo jalan del brazo y no se resiste, sabe que debe ser paciente, su predicción siempre es exacta. Debe mantenerse con vida hasta el tercer día, y aún quedan dos.

Es arrastrado hacia otra tienda, mucho más grande y con pieles que se notan son nuevas, debe ser la del líder. Ve a la gente alrededor, trenzas gruesas adornadas con cuencas y pieles que no tapan mucho de su cuerpo. Es una tribu más salvaje, aunque no menos inteligentes o cultos, a fin de cuentas eran Vikingos que se separaron de esa aldea hace años debido a opiniones diferentes. Los Samler no acumulan objetos de valor, sino personas. Sus costumbres son más crudas y antiguas que la de la tribu a la que Marco ahora pertenece.

Se sienta de cuclillas frente al líder, acomodado sobre pieles y a sus lados dos hombres para su protección, junto a una mujer muy hermosa, de piel oscura y ojos claros, lo cual es extraño, no es como los demás, ella debe ser un “trofeo” que conserva el líder.

Marco mira alrededor disimuladamente, evaluando la situación y tratando de averiguar por qué está ahí si su don no les sirve de nada.

—Oráculo, estás aquí como prisionero y permanecerás con vida en la medida que me seas de utilidad —habla el hombre acomodándose sobre su asiento con aire despreocupado.

—Mi poder no puede ser utilizado por nadie más que mi descubridor, lo siento mucho —contesta Marco tratando de suavizar la expresión, no quiere ofenderlo, debe permanecer con vida.

—Eso lo sé, tu descubridor es el hijo de Erwin, Jean, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es.

El hombre sonríe de medio lado y mueve la mano, llamando a uno de sus sirvientes, que se acerca con la mirada gacha para susurrarle algo al oído. Marco no puede oír nada ni tampoco leer sus labios, traga con fuerza y siente el nerviosismo hormiguearle bajo la piel.

Entonces aquel hombre lo mira una sola vez antes de salir por la tienda. Todo permanece en silencio y pasan varios segundos en los que el pecoso se siente aún más intranquilo bajo la evaluadora mirada del líder de los Samler. Sin Jean, no puede hacer uso de su poder, sólo le queda confiar en la predicción que ha tenido la noche en que fueron separados. Tres días para escapar.

Siente el frío aire en la espalda cuando entraron nuevamente a la tienda y al girar el rostro se queda completamente estático.

Aquel hombre trae a un niño de no más de ocho años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Pero su piel resalta por las pecas.

—Él es Liam, un sobreviviente de tu tribu —explica el hombre con una sonrisa extraña, como si estuviera orgulloso de poseerlo en su tribu—. Resulta ser que él también tiene el don y quiero saber cómo puedo ser su descubridor.

A Marco le cuesta mucho despegar la mirada del niño, que solo lo ha mirado una vez y ahora tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo. Entonces Marco endurece el rostro al mirar a aquel hombre, se nota que el chico está ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Los Samler se caracterizan por atacar tribus más pequeñas y llevarse prisioneros para tener como esclavos o venderlos. Tienen numerosas razas en su poder, como si fueran premios de guerra y no personas.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi descubridor simplemente me hizo una pregunta y mi poder se manifestó cuando cumplí los siete años —dice Marco cuidando de sus palabras, porque es la verdad, no sabe mucho de su tribu, ya que era muy pequeño cuando fueron atacados e Erwin lo rescató.

—Ya le he preguntado cosas un montón de veces, pero no funciona y él se niega a cooperar —suelta el hombre con la voz ronca, mirando al chico con la más pura irritación—. No soy un líder que posea paciencia, no la necesito, lo que yo deseo se cumple. No hay peros. Si algo no se me concede, elimino lo que se interponga.

Marco mira al niño una vez más, se ha estremecido, pero no ha alzado la vista del suelo ni una sola vez. Ahora sabe que no es el único que debe mantenerse con vida, Marco tiene que salvar a ese chico.

—Puedo intentar manifestar su don, me lo ha enseñado el hechicero de mi tribu cuando tuve que aprender a controlar mi poder —mintió Marco. Era una mentira cruda, y a él no se le daba bien, pero confiaba en que nadie notara el titubeo de su voz. Si parecía seguro, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

—Eso pensé, Oráculo. —No le gusta que aquel hombre lo llame así, se siente como una cosa, su nombre es Marco—. Serán encerrados juntos, tienen hasta el atardecer de mañana. Si no lo han logrado, al menos podré venderlos como excentricidades.

Marco frunce el ceño. Sabe que Jean no irá en su rescate porque su designio ha sido dado: él escaparía en tres días. Si intervienen, su vida peligra y la de cualquiera que fuera en su rescate. Respira profundo y asiente mirando a aquel hombre a los ojos.

Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Son regresados a la tienda en la que ha estado encerrado antes. El olor de las hierbas es muy fuerte para su gusto y está demasiado oscuro, pero al menos les han dejado comida y frutas en una bandeja. Si los hacen sentir tranquilos podría resultar aquello, pensó Marco. Aquel líder era impulsivo pero astuto.

Se sentaron y el chico por fin alza la vista, de cuclillas frente a él.

—No podrás hacer que mi poder se manifieste —dice sin más, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante.

—Lo sé. No es como si recuerde mucho de mi tribu, pero siento que no es esa la forma de manifestar el don.

El chico lo mira otro rato, evaluándolo en silencio y Marco decide comenzar a comer. Se muestra tranquilo, quiere que el chico entre en confianza. No ha visto a nadie de su gente en todos esos años y, a pesar de ser un miembro querido y respetado en la tribu que lo ha acogido, a veces se sentía muy solo. Creía que no quedaba nadie.

—Tu Descubridor es una persona única. Es predestinado, no se elige, y se vuelve tu compañero. Es el amor lo que manifiesta el don—explica el chico y toma una manzana para darle un mordisco.

Marco sonríe levemente, triunfante y ansioso, quiere saber más—: ¿Sabes quién es tu descubridor?

—No —el chico mueve la cabeza—. Aun no lo encuentro. Pero tú ya lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Es mi mejor amigo y mi pareja, aunque mi don se manifestó cuando era muy joven —explica Marco bebiendo un poco de agua—. Yo… pensé que mi tribu ya no existía —suelta de repente y siente el nudo en la garganta, quizás ha sido contraproducente e intimidaría al chico ante una idea tan nefasta, pero esas palabras le arden en la garganta desde que lo vio entrar en la tienda.

—Mi madre huyó cuando la aldea fue masacrada —comienza a hablar el chico y Marco alza la mirada, haciendo que la pluma que cuelga un lado de su rostro le roce la mejilla suavemente—. Yo nací un mes después y nos mantuvimos ocultos, dijo que teníamos que sobrevivir y que yo era lo único que quedaba de ellos. Para ocultar mis pecas me pintaba una línea de color rojo —explica pasando el dedo desde el pómulo izquierdo, sobre la nariz, hasta llegar el pómulo derecho. El gesto parece calmarlo, porque sonríe levemente.

Marco se sorprende de que el niño sea tan maduro para la situación y edad. Parece resignado, pero su orgullo sigue intacto. Siempre cauteloso, de mirada calculadora. Esas son las consecuencias de ser un sobreviviente.

—Nos encontraron hace catorce días y mi madre murió protegiéndome —la voz del chico se quiebra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por primera vez desde que comenzaran a hablar, se muestra como lo que es: un niño.

Marco se levanta y se acerca a él para abrazarlo. El chico se tensa ante el agarre, pero termina por corresponderlo al final y sus lágrimas mojan la piel que cubre el hombro de Marco.

—Lo siento mucho —dice Marco al fin, acariciando su cabello y sintiendo el dolor tan conocido, porque también extraña a sus padres, a su gente—. Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí. Ya no estás solo… ya no estamos solos.

Es una promesa y Marco está decidido a cumplirla. Por lo que le queda de su gente, por ese niño, por él mismo.

 

 

Jean se arrastra entre los arbustos, lleva un cuchillo en la mano y siente el roce de Eren cuando se arrastra a su lado, con un cuchillo en la boca. Debe hacer guardia, mañana se cumplen los tres días y deben estar atentos.

—Está en esa tienda —dice Eren apuntando hacia la carpa con pieles en la esquina de la tribu.

Está en lo cierto, tiene muchos hombres a su alrededor y está apartada. Ahí debía estar Marco encerrado. Jean se mordisquea los labios, nervioso, solo quiere que Marco esté bien. No para de sentir que todo aquello es su culpa y que si algo pasa…

—Relájate, Cara de caballo —suelta Eren chocando su hombro con el suyo—. Marco estará bien. Jamás se equivoca en sus predicciones.

—Pero los muertos han hablado de sangre —dice Jean mirando a Eren por fin.

Jamás se ha mostrado débil ante nadie, mucho menos con Eren. Pero en ese momento tiene miedo, está aterrado. No puede siquiera imaginar que podría perder a Marco. Le ha orado a los dioses desde aquella noche que se lo llevaron y ha dejado que Armin le colgara cuanto amuleto se le ocurrió, aun así, no se siente tranquilo y no lo hará hasta tener a Marco de regreso.

Eren no sabe que contestar a aquello. Ese ritual de Armin es muy preciso y aunque él dijo que aquel designio se puede interpretar de muchas maneras, algo lo mantenía nervioso también. Un mal presentimiento.

Estuvieron haciendo guardia hasta el atardecer. Se acostumbraron a la tenue luz y Jean se remueve en el suelo, tiene el cuerpo entumecido y le duelen los codos, pero se niega a decir queja alguna.

De pronto ven movimiento en la tienda que han estado observando y Marco sale de entre las mantas de piel siendo agarrado firmemente del brazo por uno de los hombres.

—Marco… —Jean al verlo se mueve instintivamente, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido que le taponea los oídos.

—Espera —habla Eren sujetándolo del brazo firmemente, siguiendo a Marco con la mirada en todo momento, mientras es conducido a la tienda central, la más grande.

 _Solo quedan unas horas. Solo quedan unas horas._ Se repite Jean una y otra vez. El plan es vigilar la tribu y a Marco, para interceptarlo en el momento del escape, pero Jean sólo quiere arrojarse contra la tienda y llevarse a Marco consigo, para no dejarlo salir de su aldea nunca más.

Sintieron movimientos a sus pies y cuando Jean se gira, ve la esbelta silueta de Levi moverse sigiloso entre ellos.

—¿Novedades? —pregunta y Eren se gira levemente.

—Marco fue conducido a esa tienda. No hay mayor actividad —informa y Levi asiente, comenzando a reptar hacia atrás.

No son los únicos que patrullan. En la misión está participando Levi, Erwin, Annie, Mikasa, Eren y Jean. Los demás se quedaron en la aldea en caso de que algo ocurriera y tuvieran que pelear. Deben ser sigilosos, no pueden arriesgarse a una guerra innecesaria.

Cuando Levi desaparece entre la oscuridad, se hace el silencio, profundo y frío. Jean siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Como una serpiente deslizándose entre sus huesos. Aprieta los dientes y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, alerta. Algo pasa.

—La muerte, puedo sentirlo en la piel —suelta Eren de pronto y Jean ciertamente se alegra de no ser el único aterrado.

Es el instante en que todo se desata.  

Gritos de guerra y hombres a caballo que se adentran en la aldea de los Samler. Jean pasea la mirada frenéticamente sin comprender lo que está pasando. Fuego, gritos y el olor de la sangre.

Se levanta y hecha a correr hacia las tiendas sin saber lo que pasa. Cuando estuvo entre todo el caos su mente comenzó a trabajar. La aldea estaba siendo atacada por otra tribu: “en tres días, cuando la luna se tiña de rojo”.

—Encontraré a Marco —grita Jean y ve a Eren asentir mientras mira a su alrededor en desconcierto.

Jean avanza corriendo hacia la tienda y esquiva un caballo que persigue a un hombre, el que monta al animal blande su hacha rasgando el aire y la cabeza sale volando, manchándolo todo de sangre.

De la tienda principal sale el líder, lo reconoce al instante, pero Jean se detiene y se agacha tras un bulto de pieles frescas. Los hombres salen gritando y atacando con cuchillas y lanzas. Entre todo el caos, Jean sigue avanzando, esquivando las armas como puede, y cuando entra en la tienda, unos ojos azules se posan en él, entonces capta a Marco junto a la dueña de esos ojos.

—¡Jean!

El de cabello ceniza corre hacia el pecoso y sus cuerpos chocan en seco, un golpe duro que no amortigua el contacto de sus bocas. Jean succiona sus labios con fuerza y siente el alivio bajar tibio hasta su estómago.

Pero no tienen tiempo.

—Debemos irnos, Marco —es todo lo que dice mientras lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala fuera de la tienda.

El fuego tiñe todo con su color anaranjado, el olor a sangre y humo le pega en el rostro pero nada le importa, debe sacar a Marco de allí.

Lo jala con fuerza entre el caos de las espadas y los gritos de guerra, pero antes de que se acercaran al lugar donde antes estuvo haciendo guardia junto a Eren, Marco se detiene en seco, haciendo que Jean se gire frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¡Debo volver por Liam! —Exclama Marco y Jean ve la ansiedad en sus ojos café.

—¡No volverás por nadie! ¡Nos vamos!

—¡¡No!! —Grita Marco y Jean abre los ojos desconcertado, se siente confundido y repentinamente enojado. Sólo piensa en la predicción, en que Marco regresaría por una persona y moriría—. Debo volver.

—¡Vas a morir! Armin lo predijo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Marco lo mira unos instantes, pero no hay duda en sus ojos y eso es lo que asusta al castaño ceniza.

—Lo siento, Jean.

Entonces Marco se suelta de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y corre de vuelta a la tienda donde antes estuvo confinado. La lucha se hace cada vez más feroz y no se puede decir quien va ganando.

Jean se queda de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza y no sabe si es de miedo o enojo. No puede perder a Marco, ha regresado por él y este lo ha abandonado para volver. “Pero ten cuidado, chico, si el Oráculo vuelve, es porque ha elegido a esa persona por sobre ti, si puedes lidiar con eso, puede que tú tampoco mueras esa noche”.

No podía creerlo. Marco había escogido a otra persona,  había ignorado su rescate, lo había abandonado para volver a salvar a ese tal Liam. Cuando le dijeron aquello, Jean pensó que era una equivocación, Marco lo ama y él estaba ahí para rescatarlo. Pero esta allí, de pie, temblando al ver que el pecoso lo ha abandonado. No, Jean no puede lidiar con ello.

—¡Jean! —Grita Eren desde los matorrales, pero el de cabellos ceniza ya ha emprendido la carrera, siguiendo a Marco. Quería ver a la persona por la que su amado lo había dejado, arriesgando su vida al volver. 

El pecoso llega hasta la carpa, que está abierta y ya no hay nadie cuidándola. Tuvo miedo de encontrarla vacía, pero cuando está dentro, ve al niño hecho un ovillo cerca el fuego.

—¡Marco! —exclama al verlo y corre hacia él.

—Lo prometí, Liam —dice Marco mientras lo alza haciendo que el niño lo envuelva con sus piernas y se aferre a su cuello con fuerza—Nos vamos de aquí.

Cuando el azabache se gira para salir, el líder de los Samler está de pie frente a ellos. El fuego tras él refulge y la sangre le mancha la cabeza, cayéndole por la frente y bañándolo en el color carmesí.

Marco traga con fuerza y se abraza más al pequeño.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú estás maldito, Oráculo! —grita el hombre alzando su espada. Escupe sangre y saliva mientras avanza y Marco maldice no haber tomado un arma antes—. ¡Toda tu gente es una maldición! _Cuando la noche se tiña de sangre..._

Marco retrocede dos pasos más, si se adentra en la tienda quizás pueda escapar de alguna forma.

—¡Te mataré! —Aquel hombre avanza con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la ira y la venganza palpada en sus facciones y el pecoso se gira abrazando a Liam con fuerza, para protegerlo. Pero el golpe de la espada nunca llega.

—Mierda… —Reconoce la voz de Jean y siente el terror en el pecho, floreciendo como el humo.

Marco se gira viendo la espalda de Jean y la punta de aquella espada entre su carne. El líder lo ha atravesado a un costado del ombligo.

—¡Jean! —grita Marco haciendo ademán de bajar al niño, pero se detiene cuando Jean toma la empuñadura con un gruñido.  

Los rodea por instinto, pero no se irá, no puede dejar a Jean. Se siente culpable, aterrado, y el dolor de aquello lo está aturdiendo, enfriándole la garganta.

Entonces Jean le da con la cabeza en la nariz a aquel hombre, tomando la empuñadura de la espada y sacándosela con un grito, para luego alzarla en el aire y cortarle el cuello. Fue todo tan rápido que Marco parpadea sin creerlo. La espada no atravesó la carne y la cabeza se cae hacia un lado en un ángulo grotesco. Aquel cuerpo se desploma y la sangre empapa la tierra.

Jean cae de rodillas mirando la sangre que emana de su vientre. Marco por fin suelta a Liam y corre hacia él. Ayuda a Jean a recostarse, descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Jean! Oh, Jean, perdóname —dice Marco una y otra vez, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras presiona aquella herida en su vientre—. Por favor, Jean, no me dejes, perdóname, perdóname…

—Ahora entiendo por qué volviste, Marco. Perdóname a mí por ser tan idiota—Jean alza la mano, tibia por la sangre, y acaricia la mejilla de Marco con los nudillos—: Te amo.

—Pregúntalo, Jean, ¡vamos! —exige Marco. Por primera vez quiere usar su poder para algo propio, quiere saber si Jean sobrevivirá.

—No, Marco. Que se haga la voluntad de los dioses —responde con una media sonrisa y su cabello se ve mucho más blanco en contraste con su piel que pierde el color—. Estas vivo y nada más me importa.

Marco solloza con fuerza y enlaza sus dedos con los de Jean. No puede soportarlo, aquel miedo que le aprieta el pecho va a hacer que se desmaye. La tristeza escapa en lágrimas por sus ojos y por primera vez se arrepiente de todo, debió terminar con aquello en cuanto Erwin exigió que Jean se casara con Mikasa.

Jean iba a morir por su culpa, por salvarlo. Su amor ha desatado todo aquello y solo puede pensar en aferrarse a ese momento como último consuelo.

—Te amo, Jean —dice Marco con la voz rota, besado la mano del chico y sintiendo el regusto metálico de la sangre aun tibia entre sus dedos.

Entonces Jean cierra sus ojos, sintiéndose demasiado cansado, pero tranquilo.

 

 

 

Todo está demasiado oscuro y la atmosfera a su alrededor se siente espesa. De pronto todo es luz, cegadora y blanca. Jean intenta enfocar, pero es como si sus sentidos estuvieran fuera de su cuerpo, como si estuviera ordenándole cosas a su cerebro desde la distancia, como si aquel ya no le perteneciera.

Entonces todo se convierte en una espiral de colores frente a él y es tragado por su energía. Se siente suave y fría, mezclándose, yendo y viniendo a su alrededor. Cuando al fin puede enfocar, es como si flotara en el vacío. Intenta respirar pero sus pulmones no responden, no los necesita.

Tiene que avanzar, sabe que tiene que seguir por esa espiral y encontrará una salida, podrá descansar. Siente que debe hacerlo y cierra los ojos mientras se deja llevar, se deja tragar por aquella espiral de energía.

Entonces lo siente, el tacto tibio de una mano sobre su brazo. Lo reconoce, puede sentir aquel cosquilleo entre sus pensamientos.

—Jean —su voz, una melodía que lo hace abrir los ojos y añorarlo. Lo busca entre la nada.

Ya no quiere dejarse llevar, quiere encontrar a Marco, quiere estar a su lado… quiere volver.

Jean mira hacia los lados pero todo es blanco, luces que se mezclan unas con otras, que estallan y se contraen. De pronto hace mucho frío y cuando intenta abrazarse su cuerpo no tiene firmeza, es _nada_.

Grita, pero la voz no le sale, como un eco silencioso y vacío. Todo es tan extraño que siente el miedo y con esa horrible sensación vienen las imágenes. Ve a Armin de pie, con los ojos blancos y el rostro demacrado, pero no es su rostro, es el de miles de antiguos espíritus que lo poseen. Jean, o lo que queda de él, intenta huir, desaparecer, pero no puede, aparecen más rostros: Eren, Mikasa, Sasha y Conny, también su padre. Ojos blancos, el olor de la muerte, podrido y dulzón.

Se hace un agujero a sus pies y cae por él, su forma incorpórea es tragada. Al fin puede sentir su cuerpo, siente sus extremidades y sus sentidos vuelven a su lugar, pero el alivio dura muy poco cuando unas manos lo toman de los tobillos y lo jalan. Jean entierra las uñas en la oscuridad, que se siente como barro entre sus dedos.

Pero ya no le quedan fuerzas.

Abre los ojos y ve un montón de ramilletes colgados sobre él, sabe que ha visto esa tienda antes, huele a hierba y especias. Gira el rostro y ve a Armin caer hacia un lado, siendo sujetado por Eren. Son ellos, sí, están vivos. Jean traga y su garganta duele, seca, hace mucho que no ha hecho esa acción.

—Jean…

El castaño ceniza gira el rostro y sus ojos se topan con los de Marco, brillan y una sonrisa se le escapa junto a un sollozo. Quiere hablar, pero la garganta le duele y es el pecoso quien se recuesta sobre él para abrazarlo. Siente su aroma cálido pero el dolor en el costado de su abdomen le arranca una queja.

—Lo siento —suelta Marco dejando caer sus lágrimas en el rostro de Jean, que lo atrapa de la nuca y lo jala para posar sus labios una sola vez, no tiene fuerzas para más.

Le duele cada parte del cuerpo y agradece que Marco le acerque un pote con agua. Al fin su garganta se contrae ante el líquido pero el dolor pasa y disfruta de la sensación. Armin se arrodilla a su lado y se notan unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —¿Aquella es su voz? Lo es, pero suena rota, la garganta le arde demasiado.

—Te trajimos de la muerte, Jean —dice Armin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No ibas a sobrevivir a la herida, así que hicimos algo arriesgado…

—Algo estúpido —interrumpe Eren a Marco, que lo mira unos instantes. Sabe que estuvo preocupado por Armin. Hacer aquel ritual era en extremo peligroso, pero había sido decisión del rubio.

—Unimos tu vida a la de Marco —termina de explicar Armin y Jean gira el rostro recibiendo una sonrisa del pecoso, que demuestra que no está arrepentido por aquello—. Aunque si él muere, tú también y viceversa.

Armin le pide a Eren que lo saque de allí, está muy cansado y quiere darle espacio a la pareja. Así que el castaño lo ayuda a levantarse y se van rumbo a su tienda.

—Se supone que el que hace cosas estúpidas soy yo.

—Hicimos muchas cosas estúpidas, Jean —dice Marco alzando la mano para acariciar el mentón del castaño cenizo, la cicatriz que le dejó el líder de los Samler aquella noche en que se lo llevaron—. Pero no me arrepiento y no volveré a perderte, pase lo que pase, no volveré a separarme de ti.

Jean puede ver la culpa en esos ojos café y sonríe para tranquilizarlo. Esta feliz, demasiado feliz, pero la cabeza le palpita horrores y no puede enfocar del todo bien. Estuvo a punto de morir, si Marco no hubiese unido sus vidas, ya habría cruzado el camino hacia las tierras sagradas.

Vuelve a jalar de la piel que cubre el pecho de Marco, sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje y el aroma dulce del chico, para volver a besarlo, usando los últimos retazos de energía que le quedan.

—Debes descansar —susurra Marco y su aliento acaricia su boca.

—Quédate —más que una súplica, es una orden, Jean lo exige.

—No me iré, Jean. Nunca —promete Marco acomodándose a su lado.

Lo han traído de la muerte uniendo sus vidas y si ambos morirían, era una consecuencia que no le importaba asumir. Estaba seguro de que tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin Jean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epílogo**

 

Han pasado diez años y Marco acaricia con la punta de los dedos aquella marca que sobresale de la piel de Jean todas las mañanas, cada vez que puede, un silencioso recordatorio de lo que tuvieron que pasar por amor.

El pecoso le cruza la bufanda de piel sobre los hombros, el color negro refulge suave bajo esos cabellos ceniza y le da un casto beso sobre los labios antes de salir de la tienda.

La aldea ha crecido mucho, construyendo tiendas más firmes, extendiendo sus dominios y conformándose como una sociedad reconocida por sus costumbres y cultura. Son fuertes y organizados, evolucionando pero manteniendo sus tradiciones.

Jean entra en la tienda central, la más grande de la aldea y se sienta sobre un montón de pieles, frente a todos los líderes de cada actividad, que se reúnen a su alrededor para organizarse e informar los resultados, también buscando sus consejos y designios. Porque él es el líder.

Marco se mantiene de pie al lado izquierdo de Jean, es su apoyo y su sombra, es su todo.

—Necesito saber si este año el invierno no será tan crudo y valdrá la pena cultivar verduras más débiles o podríamos guardar las semillas para la temporada que sigue —pregunta el hombre que está cargo de los cultivos.

—Dime, Marco —le habla Jean y sus ojos se encuentran—, ¿qué es lo más apropiado para plantar?

Los ojos del chico se tornan dorados, brillando ante la manifestación de su don y después del leve trance, contesta—: La tierra será dura con nosotros esta temporada, reclamará todos los cultivos que no resistan su inclemencia.

—Se sembrarán papas y cebollas, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder cultivos —ordena Jean y el hombre asiente en acuerdo.

Luego de una hora de conversaciones, decisiones y designios, Jean se despide de los encargados y sale de la tienda rumbo a la herrería de Conny. El chico se gira con una sonrisa, y no está solo.

—Padre —saluda Liam cuando lo ve llegar.

—¿Problemas con tu espada? —pregunta Jean agitándole los cabellos castaños y el chico se remueve un poco incómodo, ya tiene dieciocho años, es todo un hombre y cuando Jean percibe su incomodidad, ríe alto.

—Emilie la estrelló contra una roca y se abolló —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Emilie de nuevo, ¿eh? —dice Marco y todos se sobresaltan ante su sigilo.

—Sí, bueno, ella dice que como yo soy su Oráculo ella debe ser mi guerrea, como Padre es contigo, Papá —explica Liam y aunque intenta mantenerse sereno, el sonrojo hace resaltar sus pecas ante una aclaración tan vergonzosa por parte de la niña—. Así que quiere entrenar el uso de la espada.

Emilie es la hija que Erwin y Petra, una hermosa niña de diez años que es la Descubridora de Liam. Jean y Marco habían adoptado al pequeño, y con esa manifestación era más que predecible que Liam y Emilie heredarían el mando de la tribu cuando ella alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Las cosas han tomado su curso y Jean es un buen líder como era su destino y talento, junto a su fiel consejero Marco. Su compañero.

—Espera —gime Marco cuando una vez que entraron en la tienda que comparten, Jean lo ha tumbado sobre las pieles que les habían obsequiado esa mañana—. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a despellejar los peces para la cena.

—Pueden hacerlo los chicos —rebate Jean pasando al lengua desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de Marco, que ronronea de placer.

—Un líder tiene que integrarse a las actividades de su pueblo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero será rápido —insiste Jean refregando su erección contra las caderas de Marco, que alza las piernas para envolverlas a su alrededor.

—Nunca es rápido —contesta el pecoso con una media sonrisa, mordisqueando el mentón de Jean, justo donde la cicatriz en forma de “x” marca su piel.

Sobre las pieles suaves ambos chicos se tocan, se besan como si fuera la primera y última vez. Porque han aprendido a amarse sin que nada importe, aunque puedan predecir ciertas cosas del futuro, nada es seguro, jamás. Eso lo tienen muy claro.

Caen sobre la cama de pieles y paja. Marco se gira viendo a Jean buscar alguna tela con la que limpiarse.

—Hicimos un desastre de todos modos —suelta Marco sonrojándose, sintiendo el líquido tibio caerle por los muslos, y eso que sólo fue un encuentro a base del roce de la erección de Jean entre sus muslos.

—Sí, pero somos un desastre que puede incluso con la muerte —dice Jean limpiando entre sus piernas mientras lo besa suave, abriendo al boca para succionar sus labios y deslizar la lengua dentro. Un desliz suave y caliente, delicioso.

Salen de la tienda y Marco ve a las gemelas de Conny y Sasha pasar corriendo frente a ellos, huyendo de Mikasa que finge perseguirlas para devorarlas. Eren deja un canasto lleno de pescado sobre la mesa común y se gira hacia Armin, que se aleja levemente, a lo que el castaño avanza para tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Armin le golpea el brazo y le regala un suave beso.

Emilie se lanza desde el nogal para caer sobre Liam, que sonríe mientras le revuelve el cabello rubio. Sus ojos celestes de la niña se posan en la pareja de líderes y su rostro se ilumina.

—¡Jean! ¡Marco! Vamos a cenar —los llama mientras se levanta seguida por Liam.

Ambos se miran y Jean lo jala de la nuca para dejar un casto beso sobre su frente.

Los dioses han querido que estuvieran juntos. Dejaron que Jean volviera de la muerte a cambio del sacrificio de unir sus vidas. A pesar del miedo y la pérdida, siguen allí. Firmes.

Su historia había sido escrita sobre el hielo del inicio de los tiempos, profecías que prometían el equilibrio entre su comunidad.

Ambos prometieron cuidar de su amor por los años que les quedara de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado. Estos dos merecen mucho más amor~ (no puedo superar el hecho de que Marco realmente no volverá)  
> La verdad, fue entretenido escribir una historia con esta temática y jugar con la personalidad de los personajes para cada rol que desempeñaban en la aldea.  
> Gracias por leer y sus bellos reviews son amados.   
> Marco Pecas Bodt para todos~


End file.
